Subject 9 X Prodigal Angel: Path of The Wolf
by OkamiWolf543
Summary: In the year 2025, a war was at a near end when a soldier of a insurgency goes into cryogenic sleep to ensure the survival of himself. When he reawakens from his sleep he finds out that he has been asleep for almost 620 years. Not only that but he is the last of his kind but a new race of anthropomorphic animals has claimed dominance at the surface alongside with the White entnicity
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - End days of the War

I was once a soldier who followed every instinct that roamed inside my blood to a caring father and a loving husband. I never knew faith could bring me this far in this future where my people were gone with only me as the one of the last survivors of the Hispanics. I would never forget my family, the war, ... and the first time I met her ... Vicky.

(South Carolina 2025)

Insurgent Soldier 1: (In Spanish) White Supremacist soldiers incoming!

Rodrigo: (In Spanish) Really? Thank god, I was starting to get bored with all this running.

Insurgent Soldier 2: (In Spanish) That's nice of you to say that, Rodrigo (sarcastic tone). But now we have supremacist soldiers incoming so now we need to be more cautious with the current situation now.

Rodrigo: Sir, yes sir (I mumbled)

Gunfire*

Insurgent Soldier 1: Gunfire!

Rodrigo: Hey smart-ass! We know what gunfire is! (Yelling)

As Rodrigo was ready to fire a few rounds at the enemy, he was met with a few gifts from the enemy himself.

Rodrigo: SHIT!

Supremacist Soldier 1: Give up rodents! (Yelling) There's no way you can win this war!

If Rodrigo had a dollar every time he heard that same line, he'd be the richest Mexican individual in America. But now, he decided to say something back...

Rodrigo: (In English) Hey, do me a favor and say 'hello' to Adolf Hitler for me will ya? *Fires a few rounds at a enemy soldier who told to surrender.*

Supremacist Soldier 1: *Falls to the floor dead*

Supremacist Soldier 2: YOU MOTHERF!%#$!

Rodrigo: Sorry I don't speak Nazi. *Smiles*

Rodrigo started felt pride rush through himself, a grenade was thrown at his direction.

Insurgent Soldier 1: Rodrigo, GRENADE!

Grenade Explodes*

Insurgent Soldier 2: RODRIGO!

(3 Hours later)

Rodrigo*Opens eyes with shock* Aaarggh! *Looks around* Where am I?

???: Safe that's what.

Rodrigo*Turns to the direction of the voice* Who are you?

As the figure move out of the shadows of the room, a white man with brown hair and a white lab coat appears.

Rodrigo*Gets into fighting stance* Who the heck are you?

???: Relax, I am not your enemy.

Rodrigo*Lowers clenched fists a bit*

Still who are you?

???: My name is Johnathan A. Kleiner, I am the head scientist and director of Special Projects.

Rodrigo: Special Projects? What's that?

Johnathan: Special Projects is a science organization created and funded by the government. It's main purpose was to destroy the Hispanic insurgency. But now we just create new technology that can help humans at life.

Rodrigo: *Puts down fists* OK, so one question if I may ask.

Johnathan: Proceed.

Rodrigo: How did I get here?

Johnathan: The marines decided to hand you over to Special Projects for experimentation.

Rodrigo: *Raises both fists at Johnathan* And what are you going to do to me, exactly?

Johnathan: Nothing really. The only thing that I am going to do his help you.

Rodrigo: Help me at what? (suspicious tone)

Johnathan: At being something new.

Rodrigo: New?

Johnathan: Indeed. Special Projects has created a serum that can enhance human abilities to a much higher point. And I believe you could be the first person to obtain the serum inside of you. Not only have we created the serum, but we created the world's first cryogenic sleeping chamber! *Gives a smile of pride*

Rodrigo: *Lowers fists* So what you're saying is that you guys have created a serum that can turn a person something more, and a cyro-sleeping chamber that freezes a person overtime?

Johnathan: That is correct.

Rodrigo: *Gives a face of disbelief* I don't believe the single crap you're spewing out.

Johnathan: Oh really?

Rodrigo watched Johnathan walk to the other side of the dark room. He heard a click which brighten the room with lights revealing a table with a syringe and a serum and something large at the other side with a large plastic tarp covering it.

Rodrigo: Okay I am slowly starting to think you weren't lying.

Johnathan: *Walks to the table with the syringe* Are you ready to be the first human with unique abilities beyond comprehension? And the first to be in cryogenic sleep?

Rodrigo: Does the serum have any side effects?

Johnathan: I have tested it on an chimpanzee before, and when it was infuriated by a gorilla, it ... well let's just say the gorilla didn't survive.

Rodrigo*Looks at the serum with a concern look, then sighs* Well it's worth a shot. *Puts arm on the table*

(Author's Note: No pun Intended!)

Johnathan: *Loads the serum with the syringe* I must warn you, you will feel slight pain flowing through your body. But don't worry it's just the serum spreading through the body by blood vessels.

As Johnathan was about to inject Rodrigo with a serum, a door at the right side of Rodrigo's direction opened revealing a scientist who looked like he was in shock.

Scientist: Dr. Kleiner! The marines are heading this way, you need to inject that thing quick and get that Mexican in the chamber quick!

Johnathan: Got it! *Injects the serum*

Rodrigo: Wait, why do you need me in the chamber so badly?

Johnathan: The soldiers want you dead. *Heads to the tarp covered object and removes the tarp revealing a large machine with a glass cylinder, and opens it* Get in!

Rodrigo: *Runs to the chamber and enters it* So now wha- aaaaarggghhh!

There's the pain he was expecting.

Johnathan: Listen closely, Rodrigo. Once you come back out of the chamber you need to find a way out of the facility.

Rodrigo: How did you know my name?

Johnathan: Dogtag. *Hangs hand over a button and looks at me* Good luck, Rodrigo. *Pushes button*

Rodrigo: *Nods and starts to closes eyes*

(Special Projects facility, South Carolina, 2644)

As Rodrigo began to hear hissing sounds, he suddenly open his eyes and saw the chamber door open wide.

Rodrigo: Kleiner, I hope it's you. ... Kleiner?

As Rodrigo saw the entire room he saw what shocked him. The entire was a mess and he suddenly saw a skeleton corpse with a familiar lab coat on with the ID tag showing ...Kleiner. The poor guy was killed, just because he saved a life.

Rodrigo: Poor bastard. Didn't even say thanks.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Hold on, if Kleiner didn't get me out, then who did?

A sudden noise of a glass shard breaking caught his attention, as he turned to the source of the noise he yelled.

Rodrigo: Who's there?(Yelling)

When he looked in the direction of the noise he saw a small cluster of wooden boxes. But the thing that caught his eyes were a pair of Amber colored eyes staring right at him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Secret Operation

_

(Special Projects building, unknown location)

Rodrigo: You do know I can see your eyes right?

As soon as he said that the amber eyes quickly disappeared behind the wooden boxes. He wasn't here to wait for an answer so he decided to go see who it was. When he was slowly approaching the boxes he began to hear small breaths behind the boxes. He reached the boxes and grabbed one of the boxes and threw it behind him with it creating a loud crash. He grabbed another box and threw it across the room behind him. He looked back and saw a figure laying down. The figure had those amber eyes, but something was out of the ordinary, the figure had something coming out of it's head, they look like canine ears, and there was another thing that was out of the ordinary about this figure, it had a tail attached to it. He wasn't just going to stand there and look at the figure all day ... or all night? Whatever.

Rodrigo: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!? (Yelling)

But the reply he only got would shock him for the rest of his life as the figure responded with a feminine voice.

???: P-please don't hurt me!

(Middletown Tails building, Middletown, 8 hours earlier)

Vicky was just enjoying her day at her job as a journalist. It's been 5 months ever since the Humans have resurfaced, and the last time she saw Rick and the other subjects. She always wondered what they're doing nowadays. Today wasn't a eventful day, because everything was calm.

Vicky: *Doing a few paperwork on her desk*

Vicky's thoughts: What do I need to do to make this day a good one? As a matter of fact why doesn't Langley want to confirm that there were other kinds of Humans? What was she hiding?

Vicky's thoughts were quickly interrupted when a rabbit reporter whose name is Ed Starkley enter her office.

Ed: Hey Vicky! Guess what!

Vicky: What is is Eddy?

Ed: There's a rumor that there's a secret operation that is taking place tonight that is being lead by Langley herself, and it just came to me that maybe you should go to wherever the operation is taking place, since you had been arrested for breaking into a government facility a long time ago.

Vicky: I thought the records were erased. Damn it (mumbling tone). Where did you hear the rumor from?

Ed: The rumor was from a cat when he was talking to a human girl.

Vicky: A cat? This cat, he didn't happen to be a grey one and in his teenage years, right?

Ed: Yeah, you know him?

Vicky: Yeah, so about this operation, what's it about?

Ed: Well, it had something to do with a discovery of a old Special Projects facility being founded.

Vicky: And I guess you want me to go over there and risk being in prison again. Sorry, but I can't.

Ed: Oh come on Vicky! You can prove the existence of other kinds of Humans! You could become legend and probably meet the president!

Vicky: I already did, once.

Ed: You did? So how did you meet the president?

Vicky: I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I should go to wherever the operation is taking place. Just to get my mind off the past for a bit.

Ed: *Smiles* I knew you could have the guts to do it.

Vicky: Yeah, so what time is the departure of the operation?

Ed: 5 hours from now.

Vicky: Good

(7 hours later, unknown location)

Human soldier: Is everything unpacked?

Lynx soldier: *Looks at the human soldier* Yes sir, everything is unpacked.

Human soldier: Good, now let's all hope the equipment useful.

The soldiers were walking away from the equipment, after a few seconds one of the metal crates opened up and came up Vicky.

Vicky: *Looks around and sees no soldiers present* God, what did I get myself into? Besides this crate.

As Vicky begins to sneak around the camp she sees a large old building that looked like it has been there for centuries.

Vicky's thoughts: So this must be the old Special Projects facility Ed talked about.

As Vicky continued her way through the camp without detection, she sees Langley giving a short briefing to the soldiers about the mission. Vicky knew she had to get inside the building before Langley finishes the briefing.

(Special Projects building, unknown location)

Vicky was walking in the hallways of the nearly destroyed building with her flashlight, not knowing what she'll find or to make matters worse, WHAT will find her.

Vicky: This place looks like a war went on.

As Vicky continued her stroll through the hallways, she felt something break beneath her. She give a small yelp and jumped back. She shined the flashlight on whatever she stepped on and what she found shocked her. She found a skeletal corpse with a bullet hole at the top of the skull holding a old pistol.

Vicky's thoughts: Why did this guy commit suicide? Was he trying to save himself from something?

Vicky looked around and saw a door which looked different from the others she had seen throughout the building.

Vicky: *Gulps* That door must mean that whatever is in the other side is important.

Vicky went to the door only to find out the she needs a ID card to get in. So she went back to the skeleton and found out that it has a card itself. After she took the card, she went back to the door. She finds the place to use the card and swipes the card. The door opened and revealed a room that had a small table with a syringe and a small vaccine container. Not only those but a large chamber holding something inside of it and another skeletal corpse with a bullet hole on the forehead.

Vicky's thoughts: I'm starting to think there's a connection between the two skeletons.

At matters moment, Vicky could hear distant voices of soldiers coming her way. She panicked and accidentally pushed a button that was connected to the large chamber causing it to open with a hissing sound. She instantly was scared and ran to a pile of wooden boxes that were at the side of the chamber. When she did, she heard a man's voice talking.

???: Kleiner, I hope it's you. ... Kleiner?

Vicky gave out a short peek and saw a human in front of the chamber. But this human was nearly different from the ones she had seen. The human had black hair that was faded (cut very short), was half a foot higher than her, well-built body, looked like he was in his mid 20s, and was wearing some sort of suit that looked like he was a soldier. But the feature that stood out about him was that his skin color was caramel colored.

He walked to the corpse and said,

???: Poor bastard. Didn't even say thanks.

Vicky tried to sneak away from this mysterious human thinking he could be dangerous, but accidentally stepping a shard of glass from a broken beaker. She looked back at the human seeing his head back up and looked at her direction with his glowing yellow eyes.

???: Who's there?(Yelling)

The human soon came into contact with her eyes and said,

???: You do know I can see your eyes right?

Vicky went behind the boxes hoping he would not come this way. But when she thought he didn't, a box above the one she was hiding behind came up and was thrown behind the human. After that, the human grabbed the box she was behind and threw it across the room behind him. She was on the floor with her back facing the floor, and started to back away from the human. The human began to examine her, and after a few seconds he yelled,

???: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?

Vicky: P-please don't hurt me!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 - Rude Awakening

Chapter 3 - Rude Awakening

(Special Projects building, unknown location)

Rodrigo: Listen I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me who you are, why your here, and why the heck you're wearing a furry suit.

Vicky: What suit?

Rodrigo: The suit you're wearing right now.

Vicky: *Gives a face of confusion* ...

Rodrigo didn't know what's wrong with this woman but she doesn't even know she's in a suit. How stupid did people get when he was in cryogenic sleep?

Rodrigo: *Sighs* Whatever. Just tell me who you are and why you're here.

Vicky: My name is Vicky, I'm a journalist from Middletown Tails, and the reason I'm here was that a secret operation was taking place so I ... well ... let's just say I shouldn't be here.

Rodrigo: So you are a civilian journalist that decided to dive headfirst into this without knowing what you were about to find?

Vicky: That's basically it. But we shouldn't probably be here.

Rodrigo: Why is that?

Vicky: Because we might have a little problem involving military and knowing that you're a new race, you might be sent to a government facility to be probably get experimented on.

Rodrigo: Great as if fighting White Supremacists was bad, it just got worse. By the way the name's Sargent Rodrigo Samuel Rivera of the United Hispanic Insurgency. I'm from a species known as Human.

Vicky: Wait you're a Human and an insurgent? I thought you were a different species similar to humans! Wait a second your the evidence I need to prove the existence of other human races!

Rodrigo*Gives a surprise expression* There's other human survivors?

Vicky: Yeah! There's several other survivors that survived extinction. But you're different from the others.

Rodrigo: How different?

Vicky: The humans I know have whitish pinkish and you're light brown. I think.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Whitish pinkish? She can't be referring to the White ethnicity. I should probably try to interrogate her for more information.

Rodrigo: So tell me Vicky. These humans you know, do they carry red flags that have a blue X in it with stars inside the X? Or a flag that is red with a white circle in the center with a black cross inside it?

Vicky: No, but the last flag you described sounded eerily familiar.

Rodrigo's thoughts: No confederate or Nazi flags at all? Did the insurgency have victory? How long was I asleep?

Vicky: A little question, um what are White Supremacists?

Rodrigo: They were once a group of people that believe the White ethnicity is the supreme race. But later, they became a extremist army when a White Supremacist became president. Killing and torturing every single individual who didn't believe their belief. Sometimes, who were not part of their ethnicity.

Vicky*Ears flopped down* That's terrible! Who would do such a uncivilized thing?

Rodrigo: The same ethnicity you were trying to describe.

As both Rodrigo and Vicky were taking their precious time, their little chat was interrupted by a sudden.

???: FREEZE!

A sudden group of bright lights came into view blinding Rodrigo and Vicky. Rodrigo felt something mildly burning his eyes and his vision became dark green and the light became dimmer. He suddenly looked at the group of lights and saw people in more fur suits. Not only that but people in different armor. They were orange red and were releasing something out of their bodies which looked like a yellow mass floating into the air.

POW! POW!

Rodrigo heard a gun pop and saw a flashing light of red. Then he suddenly felt something in his skin and saw where they had shot him at. They used a tranquilizer dart on him and shot him right in the leg.

He started to lose the odd vision and started to see the bright lights again. He suddenly heard a thud behind him and looked back and saw Vicky on the floor, she was also tranquilized in the arm. He started losing my balance and fell down to the floor with his vision slowly fading away. The last things he heard was:

???: This is Sargent Wiker. We found one civilian: Species: canine, gender: female, age: early 20's, hair: blonde, eyes: amber, pelt color: tan and white with dark brown running on the backside. We also found a survivor that is probably part of the Hispanics. Description? Gender: male, age: mid 20's, hair: black, eyes: yel- wait brown.

The last questions that were running through his mind was what was with the vision? Why did this Wiker guy almost say 'yellow'? But the most fearful question Rodrigo will have that will haunt his life: What did he mean by 'survivor'?

(Vicky's apartment, Middletown)

Vicky woke up in her bed at her apartment in Middletown. She had a bit of a headache and the last thing she remembered was the soldiers tranquilizing her and Rodrigo.

Vicky: That did not go what I had in mind. *Looks around her bedroom* Guess I'm back in my apartment and not in prison.

She began to withdraw from her bed and saw she was wearing the same clothes as last night. She checked her alarm clock to see what time it was.

Vicky's thoughts: 5:30. I slept for a long time. Wait, what about Rodrigo? What's going to happen to him? I hope he's going to be okay. Hope I see him again. Despite him bring a human, he's ... kinda cute. Wait, what!?

(Unknown Location)

Rodrigo woke up in this room that had a bed, a table, and a chair. He didn't know how he got here but he still had those questions running through his mind.

He saw a metallic door a knew that this one could only be accessed by those who have clearance to enter.

As he began to think of an plan to escape the door began to open revealing a group of humans in armor and fur suits. Two of the group stood out. One was a human female that had brown hair and she was a White, she was wearing grey and dark grey jumpsuit. Beside her was what looked like a guy in a mouse fur suit, he wore a back suit with a white undershirt in it alongside a black tie.

Rodrigo: If this is the welcoming committee I just have to say: not impressed. And by the way, What is with some of you people wearing fur suits? Is there some sort of special occasion or something?

Human female in grey jumpsuit: You don't know what's going on do you?

Rodrigo: Actually I do. First, I nearly got blown up by a grenade. Second, I get injected with a serum that given me the ability to see body heat and pheromones. Third, I meet a woman in a somewhat cute wolf costume. Fourth, I get tranquilized. And lastly, I find myself here tell in you all that I know what's going on. But actually, I DON'T!

Human female in grey jumpsuit: So you have no idea. Well it's quite rude not to introduce ourselves. My name is Linda Langley, I'm the general of the army of Middletown.

Man in mouse fur suit: And my name is Leonard Greylorn, I'm the president of Middletown. And you are?

Rodrigo: My name Is Rodrigo Samuel Rivera, I'm an insurgent of the United Hispanic Insurgency. Which you may have probably heard of it before.

The fur suited individuals gave Rodrigo the exact facial expression like the one Vicky given him. Absolute confusion. The humans in black armor and Langley gave a shocked expression. Finally some different reaction!

Linda: You were part of the United Hispanic Insurgency!? Wait, what year were you from!?

Rodrigo: 2025, why ask?

Linda: How did you get here!?

Rodrigo: I went to cryogenic sleep in the 'world's first cryogenic chamber' with the help of a scientist whose last name I remembered was 'Kleiner'.

Linda: Kleiner?

Rodrigo: Yeah. You know him?

Linda: Yeah, he's my brother-in-law. *Looks at one of the human soldiers* Get Dr. Kleiner and tell him to head to the interrogation room.

Human soldier: Yes ma'am.

The soldier went out the room, took a look back at Rodrigo, and walked to find Kleiner. Rodrigo couldn't believe it. Kleiner was still alive. But could it be the Kleiner he was talking about? Wait a minute, INTERROGATION ROOM!?

Linda: James, electric-tranquilize our friend here so he doesn't do anything stupid.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Electric-tranquilize?

Fox suited soldier: Yes ma'am. *Aims odd weapon and pulls trigger*

Rodrigo felt his whole body shaking by the electric shock that was shot by that fox fur suit.

Linda: Take him to the interrogation room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrogation

Chapter 4 - Interrogation

(Hallway, unknown location)

The soldiers were dragging Rodrigo's paralyzed body across the hallway to this interrogation room. As they were dragging him to there, Rodrigo can see more humans alongside furry suited individuals. A few moments later the soldiers and Rodrigo reached a metal door. The soldiers opened a door and took Rodrigo to a metal chair where there were restraints. They both sat Rodrigo down and locked the restraints in his hands and they left the room and closed the door behind them. A few minutes later, the door reopened revealing a man with orange hair and and orange beard. He was wearing glasses, a lab coat with a nametag saying ... Kleiner. When the man saw Rodrigo, he instantly froze in his tracks.

Rodrigo: How may I help you?

The man, Kleiner: Are you a Hispanic?

Rodrigo: What does it look like bud? Of course I'm a Hispanic.

The man, Kleiner: Which kind of Hispanic if I may ask.

Rodrigo: Mexican.

The man sat down on a chair at the opposite side of the table and continued the interrogation.

The man, Kleiner: I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Gordon Kleiner, I'm the director of Special Projects.

Rodrigo: Special Projects!?!

Gordon: Yes, I believe you have heard of it before.

Rodrigo: Yeah I was frozen in a cryogenic chamber by a man who has the same last name as you. What was his full name? Oh right, Johnathan A. Kleiner.

Gordon: Johnathan A. Kleiner? You mean my great great great grandfather?

Rodrigo: First of all: lots of greats. Second of all: Johnathan was your grandfather?

Gordon: Yes, he was the one first few who created the Wolf Blood vaccine. He used it on one human individual before he died. No one knows who the individual was.

Rodrigo: Well you're in luck pal, I'm that individual. But I guess I should be asking questions right now. What with the people here wearing fur suits? What year is this? What are people giving me weird looks when they see me as if I had two heads? And lastly, what's Middletown?

Gordon: Understand your confusion about the current situation you're in. I believe you should deserve some answers. First, the people in fur suits are not humans in fur suits, they're a race of anthropomorphic animals known as Anthropoids. They were evolved from ordinary animals when we humans were hiding underground from the nuclear radiation that covered the Earth, well, most of it.

Second, the year is 2644. Third, people probably have been giving you expressions probably because they never seen a Hispanic before because of the extinction of the races.

Rodrigo: What?!

Gordon: I'm sorry but I had to give you the answers you wanted. Lastly, Middletown is a city that has a large anthropoid population alongside a few human individuals.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Why are the Hispanics extinct? Who was responsible of the destruction of each kind?

Rodrigo: What happened to the Hispanics?

Gordon: For all we know, we found out that there were nuclear missiles that were headed straight to Cuba, Puerto Rico, and Mexico. I'm sorry to say this, but you're probably the last of you kind.

Rodrigo felt nothing but heartbreak within him. Everyone he knew and love were gone. Both family and friends. So this means the insurgency didn't win the war.

Gordon: I guess we should conclude our conversation.

As the door to the room opened Langley and a few other soldiers came in. The same fox that had shocked Rodrigo before was pointing the same weapon at Rodrigo.

Rodrigo: There's no need to do that. I lost my will to fight.

Langley motioned her hand to the fox anthropoid to stand down. The Fox followed and lowered the weapon. Two soldiers walked towards the chair the Rodrigo was in and unlocked the restraints. Rodrigo stood up and was hold by the two soldiers, one on each side.

(Cell, unknown location)

Rodrigo was devastated, angered, and heartbroken at time same time. This made him walk back and forth in the room.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Everyone is gone. I'm the last one left. What's the whole point fighting now? I'm outnumbered.

As Rodrigo got angered get the best of him and he punched the metal door, causing it to create a large dent which made the door to detach from the entrance a bit. This shocked Rodrigo by this and a burning feeling of something within that made him stronger. As he looked at the door he said:

Rodrigo: If I'm going to rot in this future, I'm going to rot in this Middletown.

He continued to punch the door several times before it was broken and completely detached from the entrance. He got out of his prison cell and decided to do one thing ... escape.

(Vicky's office, Middletown Tails building, Middletown)

Vicky couldn't keep her mind off Rodrigo and this became difficult to the anthropoid herself. She did a few successful reports and she still can't take her mind off Rodrigo.

Vicky's thoughts: Why is Rodrigo still in my mind? Why do I miss him so much? Why do I want him so badly? He's a human, I'm a anthropoid. We don't go together, people would not look at us the same way they see others. But there might be a a little good chance we can be together without no one else wearing us down. Argh! Listen to yourself! You fallen for some human and you can't focus at all! Can there be something that can help you take your mind off Rodrigo for a single second?

Ed*Enters Vicky's office* Hey Vicky.

Vicky's thoughts: OH THANK GOD!

Vicky*Looks at Ed* Yes? Do you need something?

Ed: Did you find anything that is interesting?

Vicky: I actually did thanks for asking. What I found might conclude the question that there were other kinds human besides the ones we know.

Ed: What did you find?

Vicky: I found this human male who is from a group of humans known as Hispanics, and he told me he served an insurgency. He had black faded hair, caramel-colored skin, *begins to stare in space* brown eyes that were mysteriously yellow, a well-Built body, and was extremely cute. *Opens eyes wide open* Dang it! I'm doing it again!

Ed*Smiles* I see what's going on, you like or fallen for this human.

Vicky: What are you talking about!? Have you been taking crazy pills!?

Ed was giving Vicky a look which meant she can't redo what she said. So he decided to tell Vicky one question.

Ed: What's his name?

Vicky suddenly said the human's name to answer the question.

Vicky: Rodrigo Samuel Rivera. *Falls face first on her desk*

Ed*Gives a smile and pats Vicky on the head* Relax, I'm not going to tell anybody about your little secret. Scout's honor.

Vicky*Sighs and gave a weak smile* Thank you Ed and I hope you keep that promise.

Ed: Can and will. Well I'll be going, see ya!

Vicky: Later. *Stares at a wall keeping her mind on Rodrigo*

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

Chapter 5 - Escape

(Hallways, unknown location)

Rodrigo was run through the hallways without stop, and was beginning to exhaust himself. He collasped to the floor and was panting for air.

Rodrigo: If *huff* I keep this on *huff* I will never escape this place!

All of a sudden, Rodrigo felt a sudden burning feeling throughout his body and suddenly felt strong once more.

Rodrigo's thoughts: I guess the Wolf Blood is helping me advance my body even more. Thank you Johnny!

In Rodrigo's dismay, the alarms sounded which probably means they found out he escaped his cell.

Rodrigo: I guess I should start running again. *Begins to run but a little faster than his normal speed* Wolf Blood don't fail me now!

Little did Rodrigo know, is that he will come face to face with a certain group of individuals that have unique abilities.

(Meanwhile, unknown location)

Rick and his friends were walking to meeting because Leonard had summoned them. Everyone was fine, except for Rick who started to have an uneasy feeling.

Rick: Hey guys? Do you have the uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Bert: Rick, this is the first time I ever heard you say that. But the answer to your question is no and besides what's going to happen if something bad REALLY happen?

And as if coincidence got the best of Bert, alarms started to sound. Everyone was in shock when this was happening.

Hotty: What's -

Coldy: Going on?

Tina: It's probably some sort of drill?

Jess: *Looks at Tina* If it was a drill, then we would've been told about it when we came here!

Everyone didn't even have a clue what was going on, except Shado, who heard a voice say.

???: Wolf Blood don't fail me now!

Shado: * Looks at the direction of the voice* We have company.

Everyone gave Shado a look of confusion as if he was crazy, but they shouldn't judge him because of his keen hearing. They all started to look at the direction Shado was looking at and saw something fast approaching them. The fast object was beginning to slow down and revealed a strange human. That strange human was Rodrigo.

Rodrigo was staring at the group of anthropoid individuals and started to form questions in his mind. One for example

Rodrigo's thoughts: HOW DID THESE GUYS GET CLEARENCE TO ENTER THIS PLACE!?

The awkard moment between the two forces was interrupted when a human soldier came out of a room behind Rodrigo and saw the escaped Hispanic and Rick and his friends. He brought an M16 assault rifle out and aimed his sights at Rodrigo.

Human soldier: FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!

Rodrigo might be unarmed but he fought White Supremacists without weapons before. So he had one idea that will work.

Rodrigo: *Raises hands in the air* Okay, I surrender!

The soldier lowered his sights but still kept his finger on the trigger. When the soldier was in the righr distance, Rodrigo gave a soldier a back kick into the gut. The soldier fell down to the floor with his M16 on the floor.

Rodrigo: Never underestimate your opponent! *Takes the M16 and the ammunition of the weapon* I finally have something that might be useful! *Slings weapon behind his back*

As Rodrigo was ready to continue his escape, he was lifted to the air by a blue green aura.

Rodrigo: What the heck!?

Rodrigo looked behind him and saw Rick using his telekinesis on him. Never before and Rodrigo seen something like this before.

Rick: You're going to regret that you brown freak! *Throws Rodrigo across the hallway*

Rodrigo got back up to his feet and was pretty pissed. Not only he was pissed at Rick for throwing him with his telekinetic abilites but he also insulted him with a over-the-borderline name.

Rodrigo: *Looks at Rick with anger* You so did not pull up some X-Men crap at me feline!

Rodrigo ran at Rick at a fast speed that got him to Rick for nearly 7 seconds.

Rick: What the Hell!? *Gets punched in the face by Rodrigo and falls down to the floor

unconscious*

Bert, Shado, Tina, Jess, Hotty, Coldy: RICK!

Rodrigo: I'm sorry but if you think telekinesis will put me down you're sadly mistaken!

Bert became angry at the human hurting Rick and decided to take down the human once and for all.

Bert: Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?

Rodrigo: *Looks at Bert* I would but if you haven't noticed, I'm in a hurry. We might come face to face again and you can fight me if you want, but now it is time for me to leave. *Runs behind Bert and the others*

Rodrigo's thoughts: As if we will met again! I hope we don't!

(23 minutes later)

Rodrigo was still running across the hallways until he came upon a door that had the sign 'Vehicle Bay'. Once he opened the door, he saw military jeeps, motorcycles, helicopters, tanks, and other kinds of vehicles.

Rodrigo: Today... Christmas came early!

Rodrigo was beginning to find the right vehicle to escape in and found a motorcycle that was filled up with gasoline and was in good shape. He brought it to the front of a large door, and flipped a switch that opened it revealing the outside world.

When Rodrigo turned on the motorcycle and began to rev it. He heard the door that leads to the vehicle bay open and looked at the direction of where the door is at and saw Langley, Gordon, soldiers, and a orange-haired girl who might be related to Gordon because of hair color. Rodrigo began to accelerate the motorcycle and drove from the vehicle bay and into the road that leads to one place... Middletown.

Over on a mountain range beside the base where Rodrigo was being held at. A mysterious figure was watching Rodrigo escape from the base with a Dragunov sniper rifle. The figure was wearing a black cloak over it and had black gloves, shoes, armor suit, and a mask that was covering the face of the mysterious figure.

Mysterious person: So you finally escaped. Excellent. It will be in a matter of time until we will reunite Rodrigo, my blood brother.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 - Middletown

Chapter 6 - Middletown

(Mountain Road)

Rodrigo was speeding at the road attempting to get away from the military for several reasons and one of those reasons was because he stole a government property. But to his luck the military wasn't giving chase. He was heading to Middletown to make sure he could see the results of what happened to South Carolina for over six centuries. In the distance Rodrigo could see a city up ahead and believes it was Middletown.

Rodrigo's thoughts: That must be Middletown up ahead. Wait, didn't Vicky say she was a journalist from Middletown Tails? I think I'll have a little chance on meeting her again.

(10 minutes later, Middletown)

Rodrigo has arrived at the entrance of Middletown, but he had to ditch the bike so that Langley and her soldiers wouldn't find him hiding in places. He checked the M16 he stole and the ammunition he had. Both the M16 and the ammunition were fine. He had three magazines and one already inside the M16. He wasn't going to walk around Middletown with people staring at him or getting frightened by the fact that he was armed. So there was one thing he has to do.

Rodrigo: Time to see how fast I can go with the Wolf Blood. *Begins to run towards Middletown*

(Middletown streets)

Rodrigo was speeding down the streets of Middletown seeing what happened to South Carolina during his cyrogenic sleep. He saw Anthropoids of several species and Humans of the White ethnicity, both kinds are living together without a single problem.

Rodrigo remembered the days before the insurgency had started. Days of peace and prosperity. He wished he could say good-byes and give his respects to his fallen brothers in arms. As he begins to remember all the men and women who given their lives to save others in the battlefield, he began to stop running and was unaware of an incoming van. The driver of the van pushed on the brakes and honk at Rodrigo. The sounds of tires screeching and honking snapped Rodrigo out of his trance and saw a van incoming. He tried to move out of the way but was too late, the van hit him at his side. Rodrigo could barely move his body and became unconscious. His only thoughts were:

Rodrigo's thoughts: I guess this is it. I'm going to die right here on the floor in the future. Well, I got my wish, I wanted to rot here in Middletown and I get to rot here in Middletown. Heh, I wonder how Vicky would react to this. She would be in shock if she saw the human she freed is dead a day after his freedom. I guess I won't be seeing her again. I wonder what's she's doing right now? Just curious. Why am I thinking of her right now? It's not like I care for her or anything ... right? I guess my time is up now... good-bye... Vicky. NO! NOT YET! I'M AM NOT DYING HERE! I AM NOT LETTING MY PEOPLE GO EXTINCT FOR GOOD! I HAVE TO STAY ALIVE, NO MATTER WHAT! I WON'T LET MY PEOPLE DOWN! I WON'T LET VICKY DOWN!

(Middletown hospital)

Rodrigo's eyes shot wide open and he felt perfectly fine. He smiled and got up and yelled out:

Rodrigo: HA HA HA! I CHEATED DEATH! YOU HEAR?! I CHEATED DEA-.

Rodrigo's pride-filled moment was cut off when he saw a female Anthropoid red fox and a male Anthropoid badger staring at him with confusion and surprise on their faces. So much for a good victory yell. A small moment of silence was in the room until Rodrigo decided to break the silence.

Rodrigo: Um, *Gives out a small chuckle* I cheated death. *Gives a weak smile*

Male badger: Okay, well now that you're awake, we should probably introduce ourselves, my name is Dr. Albert Cliff and this is Martha Williams.

Martha: Hello.

Rodrigo: Hello to you too. So... now what?

Albert: We should start off with a few questions. First, how are you feeling?

Rodrigo: I feel like a van did not hit me at all. Even though a van actually did.

Albert: Well do to your state right now you seem tolerant of your injuries.

Rodrigo: What injuries?

Albert: The injuries you got from the impact from the vehicle.

Rodrigo: What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine, see? *Gets of hospital bed*

Both Albert and Martha were shocked to see the human on his legs.

Rodrigo: Perfectly fine.

Albert: Interesting. Anyways, on with the questions. Second, do you feel any pain at all.

Rodrigo: Perfectly fine.

Albert's thoughts: He's that kind of guy. God help me.

Rodrigo: Sorry, but I have to get going and... wait, what happened to my suit!?

Rodrigo was no longer wearing his suit, just a hospital gown. He also doesn't have neither the M16 nor the ammunition.

Rodrigo: Question: What happened to my suit, my weapon, and the ammunition?

Albert: Well, when the authorities arrived -

Rodrigo: What kind of 'authorities' are we talking about?

Albert: Police.

Rodrigo: Oh, okay. Continue

Albert: When the authorities arrived, they confiscated your weapon and ammunition believing you were a terrorist.

Rodrigo: Me? A terrorist? I'm no terrorist, I'm a insurgent! Or at least I used to be.

Albert: An insurgent?

Rodrigo: Let me explain. I'm not from around here. I was in cryogenic sleep for almost 620 years. I was an insurgent fighting a different kind of war. I know it sounds crazy, but I can assure you that I'm telling the truth.

Albert: Actually I believe you.

Martha: Same here.

Rodrigo: Okay, so now that we got my whole story now, what am I going to wear?

Albert: Well, the police had given us these for you to wear.

Albert walked to a black bag that was on a chair, opened it, came back holding a white t-shirt, blue jeans, briefs, white sneakers, a black watch, a pair of white socks, and a belt. He handed them to Rodrigo.

Albert: Martha and I will leave you some lone time for you to get dressed.

Both Albert and Martha left the room, leaving Rodrigo by himself. Rodrigo began to dress himself with the clothes he was given. While that was happening Albert and Martha were outside the room.

Albert: You were awfully quiet throughout the time inside the room. What's seems to be the matter?

Martha: It's the human Dr. Cliff, he's different from the others. His skin color is unlike all other humans.

Albert: I can see that. But we shouldn't be judgemental on him because of his appearence.

Martha: Maybe you're right Cliff, I should be less judgemental to him.

As they were done with their conversation, Rodrigo exited the room fully clothed and was ready to leave.

Rodrigo: Well, I'm all ready.

All three of them were walking through the hospital hallways. While walking, Rodrigo saw a group of human doctors talking about something. As one of the doctors saw Rodrigo, his eyes were showing a mixture of shock and surprise. As the trio continue the walk, Rodrigo started to get several eyes from Humans and Anthropoids alike. As they reached the waiting room, where police were waiting for them. The small group of police consisted of a human, one tiger, one doberman, and one lynx. When the police unit saw Rodrigo, Albert, and Martha enter the waiting room. The lynx officer approached them with a pair of handcuffs.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Well this isn't going to go well for me.

Lynx officer: Dr. Albert Cliff, I'm lieutenant Joseph Thompson from the Middletown Police Department. We'll take it from here.

Albert: I'm sorry, but I wasn't informed from anyone that authorities will come.

Joseph: We were sent here by President Greylorn to turn in the human named Rodrigo Samuel Rivera.

Rodrigo: Well, ... shit.

Albert: *Gives Rodrigo a saddened look then sighs* I'm dearly sorry Rodrigo, but I can't go against the president.

Rodrigo: It's okay Dr. Cliff. I'll be fine.

Joseph: *Approaches Rodrigo with the handcuffs now opened* Hands behind your back.

Rodrigo: *Puts hands behind his behind his back* Why are you arresting me exactly?

Joesph: *Goes behind Rodrigo and closes handcuffs* You are being charged for damage of property, harming military personel, and theft of government property.

Rodrigo's thoughts: I guess Leonard would like to have a "lovely" chat with me. In Hell.

Human officer: *Approaches Rodrigo* And to think you Hispanics were all extinct. Well, I guess God probably wanted one of you alive.

Suddenly something fast broke through the entrance door and stabbed the human officer in through the chest with a katana. It was the mysterious person.

Mysterious person: Think again. *Retracts katana blade from the human officer, killing the human*

Tiger officer: YOU BASTARD! *Points pistol at the mysterious person*

Mysterious person: *Zooms toward tiger officer in fast and sliced the abdomen of the tiger* Not so fast, feline.

Tiger officer: *Blood pours out of abdomen and mouth and then drops dead*

Doberman officer: DIE YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! *Points pistol at the myserious person*

Mysterious person: *Zooms behinds the doberman and slices his neck*

Doberman officer: *Struggling to keep blood in by holding hands on the sliced neck, but falls to the floor dead*

Joseph: Why you damn bastard! *Points and shoots pistol at the mysterious person*

Mysterious person: *Shows no reaction from the bullets ,zooms towards the front of Joseph, and stabs Joseph through the head*

Joseph: *Drops dead onto the floor*

Mysterious person: *Retracts blade from Joseph and looks at Rodrigo*

Rodrigo, Albert, and Martha were showing fear on their faces when they saw the massacre of the group. Rodrigo knew he was next because the mysterious person was looking straight at him with his mask. The mysterious person zooms toward Rodrigo, and had a perfect chance to strike. Rodrigo closes his eyes waiting for the strike. But nothing happened, the only thing that actually happened was the sound of metal falling. Rodrigo opened his eyes and he could move his hands in front of him again. He looked at the mysterious person, who was at the broken entrance door.

Rodrigo: Why did you uncuff me? You had the perfect chance to kill me and you just wasted it just to free me? Who are you?

Mysterious person: I am someone from your past and if I wanted to kill you, I would hold back. We will met again soon. But now I bid you farewell.

Rodrigo: *Looks at the mysterious person with anger* I'm not going to let you get away with this! I'm going to kill you for what you done here!

Mysterious person: Is that a challenge I hear? Because if it is, I willingly accept it.

Rodrigo: Go. I'll give you a ten second headstart.

Mysterious person: *Nods and zooms out of the hospital*

Rodrigo was ready to give chase until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his right a saw Albert looking at him.

Albert: Was it true you commited those crimes?

Rodrigo: *Nods* Yeah, I did. But it was for a good purpose.

Rodrigo activates his hunter vision and sees the mysterious person's footsteps. He runs after the trail and gives chase. The battle has begun.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 - Clash

Chapter 7 - Clash

(Middletown streets)

Rodrigo was in hot pursuit on the mysterious person. Evading every vehicle in front of him. He still had his hunter vision activated and was following the footprints at top speed.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Where is that bastard!? He couldn't have gotten that far!

All of a sudden, a force blew Rodrigo into a cafe. People inside the cafe screamed as they saw Rodrigo's body flying through the glass. Rodrigo manage to stand up from the force and saw the mysterious person outside the cafe.

Mysterious person: *Gives out a small chuckle* Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?

Rodrigo was now and officially pissed off. He jumped out of he cafe window and ran towards the mysterious person. The mysterious person quickly moved to his side and leg swept Rodrigo in a fast matter. Rodrigo fell to the floor and got back up only to elbowed into the gut. He suddenly fell to the floor coughing out blood.

Mysterious person: Just for the record, I'm not so impressed do to your fighting skills. You and me may be different but our bloods aren't.

Rodrigo: *Coughs* Who are you? *Coughs*

Mysterious person: Just call me Nicky River. And if you think you're going to lose the majority of your blood. Think again, the Wolf Blood will restore your body within a few minutes.

Rodrigo: You know about the Wolf Blood? How?

Nicky: Isn't it obvious? I have Wolf Blood flow in me too.

Rodrigo: How is that possible? There was only one vaccine and I took it.

Nicky: The Wolf Blood I have is different from yours. Our Wolf Bloods were suppose to be the same but my Wolf Blood came out different.

A group of police cars came into the scene and came out police officers of different species. The officers began to point their weapons at Rodrigo and Nicky.

Nicky: *Looks at the officers and back at Rodrigo* Here's a little example of how my Wolf Blood came out differently.

Nicky held out his hand in a formation as if he were holding a ball. Out of the blue, a red ball of energy formed in his hand.

Rodrigo: *Gives a surpised look on his face* How is that even possible!? Humans can't produce electricity out of thin air!

Nicky: You're right, by unless they have the Wolf Blood Red.

Rodrigo: Wolf Blood Red?

Nicky: Exactly. Wolf Blood Red is a different form of Wolf Blood and is almost unlike Wolf Blood Yellow, which you have. Wolf Blood Red can be destructive. For example.

Nicky turned to the police, who were in shock to see the cloaked human form a red energy ball out of his hands. He brought the ball back and threw it towards the cars and created a large explosion, probably killed or injured several officers by it. Civilians around the area were running in fear clearing the area.

Nicky: Surprising I know.

Rodrigo: You just can't stop killing do you? When are you going to stop this insane act of yours?

Nicky: *Turns to his right and slowly walks* I will stop killing once I prove I'm the strongest of our kind.

Rodrigo: *Turns to his left and slowly walks* 'Our' kind?

Nicky: *Walks faster* Do you think you're the last of OUR people?

Rodrigo: *Walks faster* That's what I've been thinking all along.

Nicky: Well think again. *Runs at high speed*

Rodrigo: 'Think again'? *Runs at high speed*

(Mountain range facility)

Bert, Tina, Shado, Jess, Hotty, and Coldy, alongside with a unconscious Rick, were waiting for Leonard to meet them in the meeting room. All of the former fugitives were still angered at the human who had hurted Rick. They all heard a groan from Rick which means:

Hotty and Coldy: Rick's awake!

Everyone began to gather around Rick as he slowly opened his eyes and said:

Rick: Is that human still here? I want to have a second round with him.

Shado: You should probably rest a little bit more Rick.

Rick: No no, I'll be fine. *Stands up* See? *Slowly falls down* A little nap would be good.

Bert picked up Rick and set him on a chair. The sound of the door caught the attention of the group and they turned their heads to the door seeing Leonard, Langley, Gordon, and Michelle, Gordon's daughter. They all sat at the table, only Leonard stood up and addressed:

Leonard: If you may have heard that the human escaped this facility by stealing a military motorcycle and was headed to Middletown eariler today. I sent a group of officers to take him to custody until further noti-

Leonard was quickly interrupted when the entrance doors opened revealing a Husky in a military outfit.

Leonard: What is it Sargent Wiker?

Wiker: Mr. President, we have reports of the human. But ends up that we're not the only ones trying to get to him first.

Leonard: Is that so? Who else is trying to get to him?

Wiker: There have been rumors of another survivor of the Hispanics after him, killing anyone who is in his way to reach him. That last reported sighting of this other survivor was at the Middletown cafe. The human was wearing all black and was fighting the human known as Rodrigo Samuel Rivera. The second individuals after Rodrigo is a local mafia that our men have been trying to hunt down. The third individuals are the Jackals that used to work for Narmer Caan. Both the mafia and the Jackals have one thing in common, and that is to capture Rodrigo and obtain the Wolf Blood in his body.

Leonard had a bad feeling about the Jackal clan because he knew the head of their clan, Narmer Caan. But he never heard of any mafia in Middletown before until now.

Leonard: Is there anyone in the field that can find get Rodrigo before the others do?

Wiker: Well there is ...him.

Leonard: Do you think he'll be able to find someone that can run faster than a bullet?

Wiker: I believe so Mr. President. He can teleport after all.

Leonard: *Gives out a sigh* Fine, get him and have him report to me.

Wiker: Yes sir Mr. President. *Leaves the meeting room*

Leonard now knew this was no longer a hunt. This was a race against time.

(Middletown streets)

Rodrigo and Nicky were running in the streets clashing against each other and dodging incoming vehicles.

Nicky: You think you have the ability to take me down? I seen much people who had determination to kill me end up dying trying to take me down!

Rodrigo: I guess this is what people say 'Vengeance is best served cold!'

Nicky: What 'Venegance'?

Rodrigo: This!

Rodrigo grabbed Nicky by the arm and threw him into a building and ran inside to meet him there. The building had a name called 'Middletown Tails'.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8 - Reunion

Chapter 8 - Reunion

(Middletown Tails building)

Rodrigo ran inside the building and didn't see where Nicky had landed. The only thing he did find was a lobby filled with terrified people because all the damage he did.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Where is he? I threw him as hard as I can so that I could knock him ou-

Rodrigo: Argh! *Falls onto the floor, groaning in pain*

Rodrigo felt a painful force him on his side and when he saw the person who caused it and saw Nicky grasping his left shoulder with his right hand.

Nicky: *Points index finger on left hand at Rodrigo* You're good...*pant*... but not good enough. I guess we're done here, *pant* for now. *Runs outside using hunter speed*

(Author's Note: Yes, I am calling it that)

Rodrigo didn't know how long the pain will last for, but he sure hoped it doesn't last forever. He crawled to a nearby couch and sets his back onto the side of the couch.

Rodrigo's thoughts: And to think this day just couldn't be anymore lucky. It's going to take a miracle to help me now.

As Rodrigo was finishing up his final thoughts, he heard a familiar feminine voice saying his name.

???: Rodrigo?

Rodrigo looked at the direction of the voice and saw the first Anthropoid he met after his release from the cryogenic chamber, Vicky.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Thank you God!

Rodrigo: *Smiles* So we meet again. I never thought I might never see your face again Vicky.

Vicky: *Smiles* I was thinking the same thing too. *Looks at the damage of the room then back to Rodrigo* So what happened here and why do you look so beaten?

Rodrigo: It's a long story. But I should probably rest for now. Do you know any places that might be hidden away from anyone?

Vicky: I know a few, but I wouldn't recommend them for you with that condition you're in.

Rodrigo: Okay, so is there anywhere I can go?

Vicky: Well there's my apartment. I have a first-aid kit that might be useful.

Rodrigo: Fine, we'll go there and lets not hope there's -

???: Hey Vicky.

Rodrigo: Who the hell?

As Rodrigo looked at the direction of the new voice and saw Ed Starkley approach both him and Vicky.

Rodrigo: *Looks at Vicky* Do you know him?

Vicky: Rodrigo, this is my colleague, Ed Starkley. Ed, this is my cru- I mean, the human that I accidently freed while I was at that Special Projects building.

Ed: *Looks at Rodrigo* So you must be Rodrigo, Vicky here was talking about you non-stop.

Rodrigo: Non-stop?

Vicky started to motion her hands to signal Ed to stop talking.

Ed: Yeah, she said how well-built you were, the color of your eyes, your skin as caramel-like, your hair, and she did mention that you were a extemely -.

Vicky decided to end the conversation before Ed would say the C word.

Vicky: My, would you look at the time! I guess we better get going! *Starts to push Rodrigo to the exit and gave Ed a death stare*

Ed: *Talks inaudible while smiling* What?

(Vicky's car, 5 minutes)

Vicky was driving with a face full of embarassment while Rodrigo was in the passengers side in the front, staying quiet. As they got to a large building, both Vicky and Rodrigo got out of the car and was heading to the entrance of the building. As they both entered, they were both greeted by and eldery female cat.

Eldery female cat: Hello Vicky, who's you're friend.

Vicky: Hello Mrs. Jones, and he's is a friend of mine.

Rodrigo: Nice to meet you, my name is Rodrigo Samuel Rivera.

Mrs. Jones: It's nice to meet you too, Rodrigo. Oh, and Vicky, you recieved mail earlier today.

Vicky: Thank you. *Walks to the mailboxes and takes out her keys*

Vicky inserted her one of her keys into a box which has the label "4B" on it. The box opened and Vicky reached her hand into it and grabbed a few envelopes. She was looking at them.

Vicky: Bills, *Smiles* mom and dad, and ... you've got to be kidding me, why does she do this to me every month?

Rodrigo: Who's doing what to you every month?

Vicky: My sister and she's one year older than me. She's a wife of some wealthy feline guy named Zhou, and she boasts on what she has and what she's doing at me.

Rodrigo: I guess you're getting sick of it.

Vicky: Yeah, we should probably go to my apartment. *Closes the box and walks up the stairs*

As they walked up the stairs they reached the fourth floor and went to the room to the far right which also had the label "4B" on it. Vicky brought out the same key she used to open the mailbox. Both her and Rodrigo entered the apartment.

(Presidental Mansion, Middletown)

Leonard in his office, frustrated about the current situation about the damage that Rodrigo and this dark-cloaked human had made individually and in their little brawl.

But one problem stood out about Rodrigo: how did the Jackals and this 'mafia' know about the abilities Rodrigo has? A sudden knock on the door interrupted Leonard's thoughts.

Leonard: You may come in.

The door opened revealing Sargent Wiker with a folder alongside a lemur name Dirk, although he like to be prefered as Dirk the Cutter. Both Wiker and Dirk walked to the front of Leonard's desk and Wiker handed the folder to Leonard and said:

Wiker: These are the men that were part of the factions that are after Rodrigo for his abilities. And the sightings of Rodrigo himself.

Leonard opened the folder and saw photos of a grey jackal and a deceased bear. He also saw Rodrigo with a somehow familiar Anthropoid wolfess.

Leonard's thoughts: So, Rodrigo made a friend. I wonder how he did it.

Wiker: The jackal, whose name is Hal Peterson, was obviously working as a spy from the Jackal Clan so that he can gain access to some files that we had. We managed to arrest him and took him into custody. The bear, who is named Tony Matthews, was working for the mafia and also gained access of the files. He destoryed every evidence of information and commited suicide when we found out where he lived. The photo of Rodrigo and this civilian wolfess wasn't the first time they met. They first met at the old Special Projects building at the city ruins. The name of the wolfess is Victoria Winston or "Vicky" as some may call her. We found where she lives at and we might find Rodrigo hiding there. May we have permission go and retrieve Rodrigo and take Vicky for questioning?

Leonard: No, Rodrigo is already a target for the jackals and the mafia. It's better if he stays low at her place until we can sort the problem out. Dirk, I'm sending you to Vicky's place to keep a watchful eye on Rodrigo's movements.

Dirk: Will do, boss.

Leonard: It's Mr. President, Dirk. We aren't part of EXA anymore.

Dirk: Whatever.

(Middletown Maxium Security Prison, Middletown)

A duo of guards were on their nighttime shift. Their shifts were almost over when a explosion destroyed the ceiling above them. When the dust cleared the guards pointed their pistols to the ceiling, only to see a thick disc-like object with holes around it fall to the ground. The guards were confused at first, but when the disc jumped up, it fired multiple projectiles, killing the guards. After the guards were killed, a few jackal soldiers came from the hole. The soldiers inserted cylinder-like explosives on each corner and side of a cell. They ran a small distance and one soldier pulled out a detonator and pressed the trigger. The explosives created small explosions that destroyed the sides and corners. Which made the cell door fall. When the door had fallened, a black jackal exited the cell. One of the jackal soldiers came up to the black jackal and said:

Jackal soldier: How are you Mr. Narmer Caan?

Narmer: I'm fine. May we escape this place before more guards come?

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9 - Unexplained Event

Chapter 9 - Unexplained Event

(Living room, Vicky's apartment, Middletown)

Both Rodrigo and Vicky was settling down after their long day, Rodrigo mostly. He couldn't stop trying to shake Nicky out of his mind. But his biggest concern is why he's thinking about Vicky.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Why am I in Vicky's apartment right now? I should be out there trying to hunt down Nicky before he hurts more lives. But now I'm stuck here with a pain in the right side of me now. Well, this isn't the worse thing that happened to me. As a matter of fact the entire day was the worst thing that happened to me. But I probably made a few new friends. Albert Cliff, Martha Williams, and that rabbit guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Ed Starkley. Speaking of Ed, when we first met, Vicky was going to say something that had to do with 'cru-'. What is Vicky hiding from me that she doesn't want me to know? I should probably and get some rest hopefully the pain goes away. *Lays down on the couch with shoes off and closes eyes*

(Bathroom)

Vicky was rummaging through the drawers and cabinets of her bathroom sink. She was wondering what happened to Rodrigo today. When she first met him, he was fine and was in his suit, but when she met him the second time him, he was injured and was in a white t-shirt and in blue jeans. Not only she was thinking about Rodrigo, but who hurted him.

Vicky: How did Rodrigo manage to get himself hurt? Where's that first-aid kit? I am pretty sure I put it in here. Oh wait, *faceplams* I put the kit in the kitchen!

Vicky was heading to the kitchen when she saw Rodrigo sleeping on her couch.

Vicky's thoughts: I guess what happened to him today probably tired him out. I guess I shouldn't bother him.

As Vicky walked to the kitchen and started searching for the kit and found it under the sink.

Vicky's thoughts: I should probably wake Rodrigo up. Hopefully he doesn't get cranky when he wakes up.

Vicky walked back to where Rodrigo was sleeping and was shocked at what she saw. Rodrigo was emitting a bright yellow aura around him, shining the living room. The event only happened for a few minutes before the aura disappeared. Vicky just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. When she snapped out of it, she approached Rodrigo with caution, hoping he wouldn't wake up. When she got close to him, she carefully poked Rodrigo in the places that might be hurting him. But surprisingly, she found zero reactions from him. What ever that aura did to him, probably helped him heal.

Vicky's thoughts: That's so strange! I never seen a human do that before or probably it's just only Rodrigo who can do that.

As Vicky was about to go to her room to take a shower and go to sleep. She had a little idea for Rodrigo. She put her face close to his face and gave him a small peck on his lips with hers. When she stood back up, she started heading to her room with a smile.

(Middletown Hospital, meanwhile)

Albert Cliff was looking at Rodrigo's blood sample that he took from Rodrigo while he was unconscious earlier today. He was looking at the sample with a microscope and was astonished at what he heard from the genetics lab earlier. The blood seems to be forming from human DNA to wolf DNA then back to human and so on, according to the lab. Maybe this is the reason why Rodrigo was able to get up with out any pain at all and how he ran after the cloaked human in such a quick speed.

Albert: Fascinating. These blood cells seemed to be forming on the condition they're in. They seem to multiply faster than normal Human and Anthropoid blood should.

At that same time, something frightened him that will soon have him form questions about Rodrigo. The cells were emitting a bright yellow glow and was releasing a yellow-colored vapor. The event lasted for a few minutes before the cells returned to their normal state.

Albert's thoughts: What on Earth just happen? I seen human blood cells before but this is scientifically impossible! I need to send the sample back to the lab for a retest.

(Rick's room, Kleiner residence, Middletown)

Rick was sleepless, even though he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. The only thing he wanted was to beat the crap out of Rodrigo so badly before more damage occurs. But the real problems was a bloodthirsty human on the loose, killing those who stand in his way, the Jackals and the mafia, both who want to obtain the abilites Rodrigo has.

Rick's thoughts: Why does the Jackals and the mafia want Rodrigo's abilites so badly? I mean, what's the big deal.

The more Rick was thinking, the harder it was for him to keep his eyes open.

Rick's thoughts: It's not like he's *Yawns* going to... turn into... something... else. *Drifts into sleep*

(Rick's dream)

Rick woke up at a large grass valley, not knowing what was going on. He started to look around and saw someone he despised. A beaten Rodrigo crouching on the ground. Rodrigo was looking at Rick with a angered face.

Rick: Well I guess someone thought you a lesson. *Walks toward Rodrigo* I was just thinking about beating the living crap out of you.

Rodrigo: *Slowly stands up* You shouldn't underestimate someone by their appearence.

Rick: Well, I did call you a 'brown freak', so yeah I was underestimate your appearence.

Rodrigo: If you haven't noticed I achieved a form far more superior than what I am now. A form that God kept away from any human, unless the human has the key to obtain that form.

Rick: *Stops walking and smirks* Oh really? Let's see this form of yours.

Rodrigo: Once I turn Super Sapien,

(Author's Note: I had nothing else to call it. If you have a better suggestion, review)

Points at Rick* I'll make you regret what you did to my girlfriend, Vicky, my brothers, Dominic and Aaron, my friend, Rick, and everyone else who tried to stop you Crux!

Rick: *Gives a surprised expression* I think we're going off topic about being a super... *Eyes widen* wait, Vicky is YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? YOU have BROTHERS!? I'M YOUR FRIEND!? And by the way, I'M RICK! NOT A GUY NAMED CRUX!

But Rodrigo spreaded his legs away from each other at a small distance, and formed a fierce bright yellow aura around him, and started yelling. His hair started to flow upwards into a spiky hairdo (Author's Note: Think Super Saiyan like hairdo)

and started to turn white. Rick did nothing but stare at Rodrigo tranforming into something else. When Rodrigo finished yelling he returned back to his normal stance, but his eyes were turned bright yellow and his hair was spiky and white He suddenly moved into a battle stance, then flew towards Rick, who only said two things:

Rick: Oh crap!

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10 - Future Predictions

Chapter 10 - Future Predictions

(Rick's Dream)

Rick: Can't we just talk through this!?

But Rodrigo was ready to punch Rick the the face. Again! Rick covered his face, closed his eyes, and waited for the blow. But he felt nothing and looked back up. What Rick saw, frightened him. A destroyed city that was covered by vines and other plant life. He looked behind him and saw Rodrigo fighting a demon-like creature.

The creature had purple skin and was wearing white chest armor with a blue jewel at the center of the armor. It was also wearing white wristlets and white leg armor. The creature also had long purple ears and spiky red hair. It also had a tail that is half of Rick's size. But the most horrific feature of the creature was that it's eyes were all black with red pupils.

As Rodrigo and the creature give the final blow, the entire ground beneath them broke when both fists clashed. The entire place was fading to black, making Rick wonder:

Rick's thoughts: What was that all about?

As a few moments past, Rick now finds himself in the bunker where the Humans hid themselves for centuries. He saw Rodrigo again, but this time Rodrigo was fighting a robot version of himself.

The entire place was fading once again. Rick couldn't understand why he was seeing these things for. The next thing Rick was in a empty space he looked to his left and right and saw nothing at all. He looked forward and saw a baby carriage in front of him. Rick approached the carriage and looked inside of it and found something that amazed him. A Neko (cat) baby with orange hair a blue green blanket covering it's body. The infant was sucking it's thumb and looked Rick straight in the eyes with it's eyes. It's eyes were teal green. Rick suddenly felt something hold his hand and a feminine voice spoke out:

???: Isn't he adorable, Rick?

Rick looked into the direction of the voice and saw Michelle, smiling at him.

Rick: He's adorable, but whose child is this?

Michelle: *Giggles* Don't be silly, Rick. He's ours.

Rick: You mean adoption? Right?

Michelle holded up her right hand revealing a sliver ring. Rick was startled at the sight of the ring. Michelle was married?!

Rick: Who's the lucky guy?

Michelle smirked and lefted Rick's right hand also revealing a identical silver ring. He's married to Michelle!? Rick blinked and saw only a group of silhouettes. The group consisted of 5 individuals. The middle individual stepped forward and revealed a black-haired, teenage Hispanic human female with, surprisingly, wolf ears and a tail and her eyes were amber-colored. The individual on her left stepped forward and revealed a teenage male red fox that nearly resmebles Bert, but his eyes were olive green like Tina's. The individual that was in the Hispanic girl's right stepped forward and revealed a teenage male black cat that has quite the good looks. He's like the male counterpart of Jess, but his eyes were purple like Shado. The individual at the red fox's left stepped forward and revealed a brown-haired, teenage human female with a mouse tail and her eyes were light blue. The last individual at the right stepped forward the Neko baby, now grown up as a preteen boy.

A bright light began to engulf a place, blinding Rick. When the light died down, he looked up and saw Leonard's dead twin brother Sebastian.

Rick: Sebastian? Were did you the one that was showing me these thing battles, my child, and those teenagers?

Sebastian: Yes, because these events will take in the future. You will fight alongside Rodrigo against several foes that threaten our universe and several others. And you and Michelle will have a son when you are old enough. He will be part of a group of teenagers who are children of your closest friends. Goodbye.

The place was engulf by the light again causing Rick to wake up.

(The next morning, Rick's room, Kleiner residence, Middletown)

Rick woke up to see that he is back to his own room. He gave a sigh of relief and got off from his bed.

(Bert and Tina's house, Middletown countryside)

Bert woke up with Tina still sleeping at his side. His temper with Rodrigo went down a bit and started to think about Tina and the kids. He started to get out of the bed and decided to check on Hotty and Coldy. When he got to their room, he opened the door, and saw something that scared him. A shocked Hotty was on the floor with a drawing in front of him, while his brother was sleeping on the bed.

Bert: *Approached Hotty with a concerned face* Hotty are you alri-

Bert caught a glimpse of the drawing and saw him, Hotty, Coldy, and Rodrigo lying on the ground while a black-cloaked figure was ready to stab Tina with a katana. Bert looks at Hotty and spoke:

Bert: Hotty, did you draw this?

Hotty: ...

Bert's thoughts: He's in some sort of trance. How do I need to snap him out of it? I know.

Bert went to the kitchen and grabbed a lunch bag in side on of the kitchen drawers. He went back to Hotty and Coldy's room and blew air in the bag and popped it. Hotty snapped out of it and Coldy woke up and looked at Hotty.

Coldy: What's wrong Hotty.

Bert: Yeah, and what's with the drawing?

Hotty: He told me to.

Bert: Who told you to?

Hotty looked at Bert with the shocked expression on his face and said:

Hotty: Sebastain did. He also told me to draw this.

Hotty grabbed a drawing of Rodrigo that has turned Super Sapien. Coldy's face suddenly grew into a shocked state and said:

Coldy: I seen it too! But it was with another man named Dominic, Vicky, and ... Narmer Caan.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 - New Abilities

Chapter 11 - New Abilities

(Morning, Living room, Vicky's apartment, Middletown)

Rodrigo woke up on the couch and looked around the room and found a note and a key on the table. The note said:

Had to go to work early, there's things in the fridge just in case you're hungry. There's a extra key just in case you lock yourself out accidentally. Keep it with you at all times. Please don't try to get in trouble.

-Vicky

Rodrigo's thoughts: Sorry Vicky. But I'll be out doing my thing while you do yours.

Rodrigo grabbed the key and put it in his pocket. He suddenly realizes that his side isn't hurting him anymore.

Rodrigo: Well I guess resting worked out pretty well. Better get going.

Rodrigo walked out of the door to Vicky's apartment and locked it behind him. He used his hunter speed to go down to stairs. As he went down the stairs he reached the main lobby and didn't see Mrs. Jones. He walked out of the entrance door and used hunter speed, again, to avoid being seen by civilians, those people back at the facility during his escape, authorities, and most importantly, Nicky.

As Rodrigo ran at high speed, he decided to look around the area to make sure he can remember where the apartment building was at. Little did he know, that Dirk was watching him from above on a building.

Dirk's thoughts: I guess you're up and at it already. *Begins to follow Rodrigo by teleporting*

(Middletown streets)

Rodrigo was looking for any places that he could easily remember. He found a park with a playground and a basketball court. He began to look around to see any buildings so he can get a better glimpse of the playground. When he found a building, Rodrigo was about to use hunter speed, his hunter vision began to act up again and saw the building dark green with a light green column running on one part of the building. As Rodrigo began to approach the light green column of the building, he pressed his hand and felt his hand connect with the building. He pressed his other hand on the column and felt the same thing. Rodrigo began pulling himself and found himself off the ground, he suddenly found out he had the ability to climb walls if they have a smooth surface. As Rodrigo began to climb the wall, his hunter vision began to fade out. He could see colors once again.

When he reached the top of the building, he began to watch children, Anthropoid and Human. He saw a bunny girl and a human girl playing Patty Cake. He suddenly could hear the voices of the girls saying:

Bunny girl and Human girl: Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man.

Bake me a cake as fast as you can

Pat it, roll it and mark it with aB

Put it in the oven for baby and me

Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man.

Bake me a cake as fast as you can;

Roll it up, roll it up;

And throw it in a pan!

Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. *Giggles*

Rodrigo was shocked that he heard the song from a far distance. He looked at two teenage anthros, a ferret and a pitbull playing basketball, so he decided to listen to their conversation.

Anthro Pitbull: C'mon David, let's see what you got!

Anthro Ferret: *Dodges Pitbull anthro and makes a basket* Now that's what I'm talking about!

Rodrigo's thoughts: Wolf Blood might be the reasons on how I obtained these abilities. I guess I should better get going.

Before Rodrigo could depart, he saw a young female red fox child ran after a ball that was bouncing towards the middle of the street.

Right when the child had gotten her paws,

(Author's Note: Or hands, whichever you prefer.)

she heard the sound of tires screeching at her right and saw a truck coming right at her. She closed her eyes, knowing she's going to die. Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of her and she felt a sudden gust of wind coming from left. She opened her eyes and saw that she is on the sidewalk of the left side of the street and the truck was stopped. The fox heard panting right behind her and saw Rodrigo panting for air.

Fox child: Are you okay mister?

Rodrigo: Yeah, I'm *Pant* fine. I just need *Pant* just a little air.

Right when Rodrigo was about to depart a familiar feminine voice yelled out:

???: Chloe!

Both Chloe, the fox child, and Rodrigo looked at the direction of the voice and saw Martha Williams alongside a white cat.

Chloe: Mommy! Daddy! *Runs toward Martha and the white cat and hugs them*

White cat: *Panicked tone* Chloe, are you alright? Are you hurt?

Chloe: I'm fine daddy, the nice human saved me.

Both Martha and the white feline looked at Rodrigo. Martha given a facial expression of surprise and said:

Martha: Rodrigo!?

Rodrigo: Nice to see you again, Martha. Aren't you suppose to be working at the hospital?

Martha: It's my day off today.

Rodrigo: Oh. You know, I couldn't bother but to notice that your daugther called you and that white feline, 'mommy and daddy', I guess it didn't work out with the last guy didn't it?

Martha: *Gives a face of confusion* What guy?

Rodrigo: You know, Chloe's biological father.

Chloe: What's 'biological'?

Rodrigo: Biological means "related by blood".

Chloe: Oh, then he's my biological father. *Points to the white feline*

White feline: Right. By the way, my name is Max Williams. *Extends hand*

Rodrigo: Rodrigo Samuel Rivera *Extend hand and shakes Max's hand* Hold on, if your Chloe's biological father, then shouldn't she be a hybrid so to say?

Dirk's voice: You don't understand the nature of us, Anthropoids do you?

Rodrigo turns to the direction of this voice and sees Dirk standing on top of the truck, looking at him.

Rodrigo: What do you mean 'I don't understand'?

Dirk: What I'm saying is that you never understood why there's no hybrids here. Well, there's actually a few. Anyways, we Anthropoids can only take on the appearance and species of the parent of the same gender.

Rodrigo: Interesting. Who are you by the way?

Dirk: The names Dirk, Dirk the Cutter. *Jumps down from the truck* I was sent here by Leonard Greylorn to keep an eye on you and your friend.

Rodrigo: Greylorn, huh? I guess he wants to keep me in check, doesn't he? Well too bad.

Rodrigo attempted to grab Dirk by the shirt, but was soon met with air when Dirk teleported behind him with his blades out ready to stike him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12 - Broken Past, Broken Human

Chapter 12 - Broken Past, Broken Human

(Middletown Park)

As Dirk appeared behind Rodrigo ready to strike him with his blades. Martha yelled out:

Martha: RODRIGO! BEHIND YOU!

When Rodrigo heard Martha, he turned around and saw Dirk slice him on the chest. He yelled out in pain and was backing away from him. A burning sensation was flowing throughout Rodrigo's body and suddenly, he saw the cut emitting the bright yellow aura. Rodrigo, Martha, Max, Chloe, and Dirk was in pure shock of what was happening to the cut. When the aura was gone, so was the cut in the Rodrigo's chest.

Everyone was in pure shock of this event. Dirk knew that if he continued to cut Rodrigo, the cuts will just heal and disappear as if they weren't there at at. So he had to stand down.

Dirk: There's something you don't see every day. Well, there's no use of cutting you. *Puts blades back in sheaths*

Rodrigo: Really? So we're not fighting anymore? Dam-

Before Rodrigo would finish 'dammit', he remembered that Chloe was there. So instead, he said:

Rodrigo: Mammit.

When Rodrigo finished his made up curse word. A familiar Birtish voice yelled out:

???: Oi, Dirk! How are you doing?

Rodrigo and Dirk turned to the voice and saw Rick and Michelle walking towards them.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Oh great, it's the cat kid again. I wonder what new insults he has in store for me now. And that girl, she can't be related to Gordon or is she?

As Rick and Michelle approached them, Michelle saw Rodrigo and froze in her tracks.

Michelle: Uh Rick, I think we found an old friend of yours.

Rick: *Turns to Michelle* Who is it?

Michelle grabbed and turned Rick's head toward Rodrigo, who was not so happy to see Rick again after the incident back at the facility. When Rick saw Rodrigo, his face was filled with shock and fear, this was because of the dream he had last night. So he decided to make sure not to make him angry by saying:

Rick: Oh hey Rodrigo! How are you doing today? Lovely day isn't it?

Rodrigo: Hello, feline. I see you've recovered, how's your head?

Rick: Fine, thank you. So what brings you here?

Rodrigo: Well you aren't one of the reasons that I came here, so I'm just going to leave now, so goodbye. *Turns away from Rick and was walking away. Stops beside Martha, Max, and Chloe and was ready to use hunter speed.*

As Rodrigo was about to use his hunter speed to run back to Vicky's apartment, Rick stopped him.

Rick: Wait! I just want to say I'm sorry!

Rodrigo: *Slowly turns to Rick with a stern face* Sorry about what?

Rick: For calling you a 'brown freak' back at the facility while you were escaping.

Rodrigo: I been called things other than 'brown freak'. I been called lazy, hopeless, worthless, idiot, gay, and many more from other people. I was even told once by one person that nobody understands me.

A firece bright yellow aura began to form around Rodrigo's body, freightening everyone, except Rodrigo.

Rodrigo: You and so many other people don't know what I've been through ever since I was a child. I had to deal with an abusive mother who drinks and takes her anger out on me and my brother when we were just little kids who did nothing wrong to her at all. I had to deal with a pressuring father who just stressed me out every time about how I should manage my life. I had to deal with my little brother, who is nearly like my mother, get pissed every time at me and tries to beat the living heck out of me and blackmails me just so he can get his way. I had to deal with people who said I needed help, despite the fact they were the ones who needed help understanding people whose pasts they don't know anything about. I had to deal with people who treated me as some freak or a outcast just because I stayed quiet.

Rodrigo's hair suddenly begain to grow and went downward. After that, the grown hair went upward diagonally and flashed white, so did the eyebrows. Rodrigo's eyes were starting to flash bright yellow in the iris.

Rodrigo: I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS LIFE I LIVE IN! I NEVER ASKED FOR MY PEOPLE TO BE WIPED OUT FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I NEVER ASKED TO SUFFER! I LIVED THROUGH A BROKEN PAST AND I HAVE HAD IT! I! HAD! ENOUGH!

Rodrigo let out a yell of pure anger and the aura grew even more firece. Not only that but his diagonal hair had turned all white and his eyes were turned bright yellow. When he stopped yelling he looked at Rick, who was now frightened that his dream had become reality.

(Somewhere in Middletown)

Nicky, now healed from his injury, was standing on the edge of a building. Inside his mask he had his eyes closed, until he opened his eyes when he felt a massive surge of energy from a far distance and soon realized it was Rodrigo's energy.

Nicky's thoughts: So, he finally became Super Sapien White. I guess all that anger he's been holding back have made him even stronger. That little mouse in that dream was right. Once I become Super Sapien Black, I will prove I am stronger than Rodrigo.

(Jackal base, Unknown location)

Narmer Caan was sitting at an office thinking about this 'Wolf Blood' that the other Jackals have spoken of.

Narmer's thoughts: I was told this 'Wolf Blood' was said to give enhanced abilities that Humans have not achieved yet. I wonder who has the 'Wolf Blood' serum in his possession.

His toughts were soon interrupted by a Jackal soldier when he entered the room.

Jackal soldier: Your grace, we've located the Wolf Blood. It seems to be emitting some sort of energy into the atmosphere.

Narmer: Excellent, do you know who has it?

Jackal soldier: Yes, it is inside a human known as Rodrigo Samuel Rivera.

Narmer: 'Inside'?

Jackal soldier: Yes, the Wolf Blood seems to be inside the body of Rodrigo. We can still extract it but we need to find a way to get him.

Narmer: Very well, find away to lure him in so that we can obtain the Wolf Blood, every last drop of it, I don't care if we kill Rodrigo. Only his blood matters to us. You are dismissed.

Jackal soldier: Thank you you're grace. *Walks out of the room*

Narmer's thoughts: Once the Wolf Blood is in my possession, Middletown will belong to the Jackal Clan once more. And the Human Pinkies will be no more.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author's Note: The reason I made Super Sapien White and Super Sapien Black is not because of ethnicial reasons. It is because I wanted to let you know the effects of Wolf Blood Yellow and Wolf Blood Red. Wolf Blood Yellow makes a person go Super Sapien White and Wolf Blood Red makes a person go Super Sapien Black. You probably get the point now.)


	13. Chapter 13 - Exposed Feelings

Chapter 13 - Exposed Feelings

(Middletown park)

Rick, Michelle, Dirk, Martha, Max, and Chloe was shocked to see Rodrigo achieve his Super Sapien form just by anger.

Rodrigo: Now you heard about my past. All the things I have to deal with are gone.

Rick: I'm sorry to hear all this, I really am. I never seen someone like you this broken from his past. But you're not alone, my friends and I also had broken pasts. If you want, we could just talk, you, me, and my friends.

Rodrigo: Fine, but not today.

Rick: Okay, but first you should lose the white hair of fire.

Rodrigo: White hair? *Goes to a nearby car's wing mirror* How did this happen?

Dirk: You were yelling in anger or something. But what do I know, this is the first time I seen something like this.

Max: *Confused tone* Does anyone know what's going on here? Because I have absolutely no idea what just happened here.

Martha: Maybe Cliff knows. Earlier today, he's been so active with a blood sample that was taken from Rodrigo when he was unconscious.

Rodrigo: *Looks at Martha with shock* A blood sample... taken from me... while I was unconscious!? Why am I hearing this right know!?

Martha: It would be easier to take blood from a unconscious person rather than having the person awake.

Rodrigo: That's fair. Okay! Now,... how am I going to go back to my orignal state.

Chloe: Maybe you should think of happy things. You were thinking of bad things first, so if you think of happy things, you'll be back.

Rodrigo: *Chuckles* Good idea, kid.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Okay, just like the kid said. Happy things might help me think of the good things that happened to me.

Rodrigo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and started to go back with his orignal state. The white spiky hair started to return back into black faded hair. When he returned back to his orignal state he opened his eyes revealing his now brown eyes.

Rodrigo: I better get going and Martha, tell Cliff I,m going to have a word with him about taking blood samples from unconscious individuals when I have the chance.

Martha: *Nods* Will do. We also should probably get going.

Max: We probably should. It was nice knowing you all. Even though we didn't introduce each other.

Rodrigo: Don't worry, I have this covered. *Points to Martha and her family* Martha, Max, and Chloe. *Points to Dirk* Dirk.

Dirk: The Cutter!

Rodrigo: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. *Points to Rick and Michelle* Rick and... um, I'm sorry, your name Is?

Michelle: My name is Michelle Kleiner, I'm Gordon Kleiner's daughter.

Rodrigo: Oh, so you are related to Gordon! Well I need to get going.

Rick: Rodrigo, one question. Do you know anyone named "Vicky"?

Rodrigo: Yeah, why do you ask?

Rick: Do you have any secret feelings for her?

Rodrigo: *Blushes* What are you talking about!? She's cute and all but we are completely two different species and I... I... I called her 'cute' didn't I?

Rick: *Smiles* Yes. Yes you did.

Rodrigo: Forget what I said! Just pretend you didn't hear that!

Michelle: *Smiles* I see what's going on here. You're denying that you fallen for Vicky even though you have fallen for her.

Rodrigo quickly used hunter speed to escape the conversation. Rick and Michelle were laughing at the reaction Rodrigo was giving, while Dirk decided to leave by teleportation to follow Rodrigo.

Nearby the group, a white van was parked there with a hyena holding a phone to his ear.

Hyena: The human's on the move should I follow him?

???: No, we heard enough head back so we could find a way to capture him.

(Bert and Tina's house, Middletown countryside)

Bert, Hotty, Coldy, and Tina were having dinner, Bert and the twins decided to keep quiet about the incident earlier in the morning. Everything was going fine until Tina asked one question:

Tina: So, how was you're guys' day?

Bert and the twins were panicking because the entire day they were trying to understand why Sebastian was telling them about the future.

Bert: Today went fine nothing bad happened at all.

Hotty: Yes! Nothing out of the ordinary.

Coldy: Everything was normal.

Tina may look like a gullible person, but she can detect lies when she knows it. She prefers it as a additional gift.

Tina: Okay the jig is up, what happened?

Bert: Um, *Looks at Coldy* Coldy?

Coldy: *Looks at Hotty* Hotty?

Hotty: Sebastain came into my dreams and told me about what is going to happen in the future.

Tina: Oh really? So tell me, what is going to happen in the future?

Hotty: Well sometime in the future, Rodrigo is going to become our friend.

Tina: *Gives a face of shock* Rodrigo?! The human, right!?

Hotty: Yes.

Tina was giving a shocked face of disblief. Rodrigo was going to become their friend in the future. She what she just heard, she wanted to reconsider.

Tina: So, what else did Sebastian tell you?

Hotty: Well, the last thing he told me was 'Rodrigo is not the last' and 'The rose is coming'.

Tina: Does this 'rose' have to do with Rodrigo? Did he create it?

Hotty just shrugged and continued eating, Bert and Coldy continued eating as well. The only person who was not eating was Tina, who was shocked to hear everything Hotty has said. It took her a few minutes before she continued eating.

(Late afternoon, Kitchen, Vicky's apartment, Middletown)

Rodrigo made it to the apartment just in time before Vicky got back. He decided to take a shower and soon made a turkey sandwich because he couldn't find ham, for a certainly good reason. He began eating the sandwich and finished it. A hour later he heard the apartment door open, revealing Vicky.

Vicky: I'm back!

Rodrigo: Welcome back, Vicks. How's your day?

Vicky: It was fine, Ed was wondering what we did when we got here yesterday. I told him that we just rested and went to bed. Either all it's my day of tomorrow. So how was your- *Looks at Rodrigo's chest and looks up at his face with a suspicious glare* Rodrigo, what have you been doing the whole day?

Rodrigo: Just doing nothing actually, why?

Vicky walked close and pointed her index finger at his chest. Rodrigo looked down and saw his t-shirt cut at the chestal area with dried blood on it. Rodrigo slowy looked up into Vicky's ferocious eyes and gave a weak chuckle.

Vicky: Explain, now.

Rodrigo: Okay okay, I did go out, but I made it back safe. I mean, look at me!

Vicky: Does that cut mean 'safe' to you!? You not only risked you life but your people's existance! You could've died!

Rodrigo's thoughts: Well isn't Vicky the motherly type of person... or wolf.

Rodrigo: Fine, I'll take the shirt off.

Rodrigo took the shirt off, revealing his body and saw Vicky staring at his body with her tail wagging. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was trying to restrain herself from doing something.

(Author's Note: If you don't like Human x Furry stuff, then don't read this part, but if you want to see what happens next, continue reading.)

Rodrigo: *Slowly approaches Vicky with caution* Um, Vicky, are you alright?

When Rodrigo was close to Vicky, she couldn't hold her urges for so long. She suddenly yelled out:

Vicky: OH TO HELL WITH IT! *Grabs the back of Rodrigo's head and brought close to her and kisses him on the lips*

Rodrigo was shocked at was happening right now and didn't do anything at all. He felt something his heart beating rapidly and suddenly realized, he did have feelings for Vicky. He hugged Vicky and the kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke the kiss and smiled at each other but felt like this moment shouldn't be over just yet.

Vicky: *Whispers to Rodrigo* We should probably go to my room.

Rodrigo: Agreed.

Both Rodrigo and Vicky walked to Vicky's room with their hands at each other's side so they could have some "lone time" with each other.

Outside the building, Dirk witnessed the whole thing and was giving an blank expression.

Dirk: That's it. I'm calling it a night. *Leaves by teleporting*

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14 - Backfire

Chapter 14 - Backfire

(Next morning, Vicky's bedroom, Vicky's apartment)

Both Rodrigo and Vicky were sleeping on the same bed with only their undergarments on and the rest of their clothing was on the floor. Both had woken up and smiled at each other.

Rodrigo: Good morning beautiful.

Vicky: Good morning to you too, sargent.

Rodrigo: You still remember telling you that I was sargebt in the insurgency back on the first time we met?

Vicky: Yeah, even though it was 3 days ago.

Rodrigo: 3 days ago? Huh, after the 3 days we first met, we actually did it, and we barely even know each other.

Vicky: Well we should get to know each other. I'll go first. I was born here in Middletown and grew up with my mother, father, and sister. When I went to preschool for the first time ever, I made a couple of new friends.

Vicky continued her life story of her times in preschool. On how she wanted to be a journalist, because they get to go places where no other Anthropoid has gone before. She also told Rodrigo her times in elementary school and junior high (middle school) all the way to high school.

Vicky: I went to Middletown High School and went from freshmen to senior. I usually got good grades, but I was a bit of a oddball from the rest of the kids.

Rodrigo: How were you the oddball?

Vicky: I stayed out of the crowd knowing there would be a fight. And I always seemed to make notes on what people are doing. But I guess I talked about me a little to long time. So, *Looks at Rodrigo* what's your life?

Rodrigo: I was born in California in the first year of the 21st century. I went to preschool twice because I got held back on my first year because I didn't talk much.

Vicky: Why didn't you?

Rodrigo: I had some deep scars throughout my early childhood. Anyways, I was a bit of a loner and a troublesome kid. When I went to elementary, I was a little more troublesome kind of guy. But when I reached 2nd grade, everything changed. I was sometimes teased for picking my nose every time I get my chance.

Vicky: Ew! That's so disgusting!

Rodrigo: Yeah I know, but in futher grades, I was teased even more for other things I did. How I laughed, what I said, and what I did. I soon learned that kids will tease and push around weaker kids just to get attention or entertainment. I felt different from the other kids, so I decided to stay away. We had a president name Donald J. Trump, who said he was going to make 'America great again'. He was going to deport illegal immigrants and Syrian refugees and was going to build the wall that separates Mexico and the United States, because of reasons I didn't understand. But my dad explained it to me that terrorists were crossing the border. I understood that. Sadly, for Donald Trump, he got impeached. This made the White Supremacists not so happy, but a when a White Supremacist the presdient, the United States became a country ran by segregation again. Hispanics, Blacks, Muslims, Asians, and several other ethnicities decided to rebel against the U.S. government by forming several factions. Due to the large population of Hispanics in the U.S., we formed our own insurgency army known as the United Hispanic Insurgency. The other ethnicities formed a different insurgency known as 'The Brotherhood'. We may be different but we both had thousands of Whites among our ranks fighting for the same cause that we are. But back to me, when I became 18 I was recuited by the UHI for my brute behavior in fighting and my age, I only had my brothers, our parents were killed during a crossfire between the The Brotherhood and the U.S. Army. When I was leaving for the UHI when they and The Brotherhood liberated California, I made my brother Dominic promise to take care of our younger sibling, Aaron. He promised he would, and hoped I would help make things right. After that, I experienced what horrors that war has. We liberated several other countries and got new men and women to fight alongside with us. I wished the war would end, but it didn't. Now I'm here in 2644 as a survivor and it is going to be a long ride for me.

Vicky: Wow,... just wow. I surprisingly did not know that's how the war started. I can't believe you were born in 2001, so that means you're 643 years old now! *Laughs* I can't believe I made out with someone WAY older than me. *Laughs even more*

Rodrigo: Oh really? Well, you should know that you were the first first person I ever did "it" with.

Vicky: *Stops laughing* Wait, so you're saying that I took your... you were a... I guess you weren't as much of a ladies man back then.

Rodrigo: Well I didn't know what girls want at the time. So I decided to stay focused on the war.

Vicky: *Gets off of the bed and gets dressed* Come on, I want to take you somewhere.

Rodrigo: *Gets off of the bed and gets dressed* Okay, but one little problem.

Vicky: And what is that?

Rodrigo: How am I going to replace the shirt? I can't go anywhere with a shirt that has a cut, because it might attract attention.

Vicky: You're in luck, because the mall here might help you with your problem.

Rodrigo: Thanks, so I suppose we should get going now?

Vicky: Sure.

(Middletown Mall)

At the mall, Vicky was going to a few stores to find Rodrigo a few clothes while Rodrigo hid himself in the bathroom.

(Men's Restroom, Mall)

Rodrigo's thoughts: Okay so I just need to wait for Vicky until she finds the clothes I need so I can get rid of this shirt and so we can get the hell out of dodge. Well, today can't possibly get even more eventful.

Today did get more eventful when a certain jaguar came into the restroom and saw Rodrigo, who was unaware of Shado's presence.

Shado: Well, it's quite unexpecting to see you here, Rodrigo.

Rodrigo's thought: Oh crap! I think that form from yesterday would be useful right now!

Rodrigo: *Looks at Shado* H-Hey, I was just going now so if you don't mind me being here.

As Rodrigo walked past Shado, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was thrown away from the exit of the restroom.

Rodrigo: *Gets up from the floor* Listen, if this is because I got your friend Rick into an unconscious state, I am sorry, but he threw in the first punch.

Shado: And you assaulted a soldier.

Rodrigo: I had to! What did you expect me do to? Give up and cower!? I couldn't go back to those cells and wait for who knows what to happen next.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Why isn't the Wolf Blood working? Do I need to concentrate in able to use it? Hold on! I got an idea.

Rodrigo: Punch me in the gut.

Shado: *Gives a confused face* I'm sorry, what?

Rodrigo: Punch me straight into the gut. Give out your strongest punch.

Shado was looking at Rodrigo as if he was crazy and was suspicious of what Rodrigo was up to. But Rodrigo did hurt Rick, so Shado decided to give out the strongest punch in hopes of immobilizing Rodrigo. Shado threw a clenched fist straight into Rodrigo's gut. When Rodrigo got punched into the gut, he fell into the floor and started to feel the burn and his skin harden because of the Wolf Blood.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Well that worked out perfectly. Now, how about getting out of here and finding Vicky.

Rodrigo was about to use healing factor and use hunter speed to get out of the restroom away from Shado, until a male voice spoke out:

???: You know you shouldn't hit someone who's shorter than you.

Rodrigo found that mildly offensive, but to be truthful, he was shorter than Shado. He looked behind Shado and saw a white cat who nearly resembles Max, but a bit more bolder.

Rodrigo's thoughts: This plan might not go so well as planned as I thought.

Shado: Who are you

???: My name is Maine Keates. Who are you?

Shado: My name is Shado.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Well, it's offical, my idea was a total bust. Where's Dirk and Rick when you need those two!?

Rodrigo: Okay so you guys can have your little feud here while I'll be out there. So... bye. *Runs out of the restroom using hunter speed*

(Food Court)

Rodrigo made it to the food court and escaped the clash between Shado and Maine. He was beginning to panic because Shado look like a person who would win the fight quickly against someone like Maine.

Rodrigo's thoughts: This day could not possibly get any worse can it?

Rodrigo spoke to soon when he, began to hear quiet voices around him and suddenly looked up and saw Humans and Anthropoids staring at him.

Rodrigo's thoughts: Could be worser.

A feminine voice suddenly spoke up,

???: Well, Well, Well! Guess who shows up!

Rodrigo's thoughts: I swear if it's that female black cat, I am going to try to reason because getting punched in the gut was enough.

Rodrigo turned to the direction the voice and sees Jess glaring at him with her arms crossed.

Rodrigo: You guys really do hate what I did, do you? I'm sorry what I did to your friend but I was scared because I didn't know what was going on until now. So if you leave me alone I'll -

Jess: *Eyes glowed pink* Silence!

Rodrigo: *Head starts to emit a pink aura* Yes, mist-, I mean no! I can't! I will! Argh!

Jess's thoughts: How is he resisting my powers!? It works on all the other guys I used my powers on, but not him. How is this even possible!?

Rodrigo continued to resist Jess's orders and began to feel a burning power within himself. He was beginning to freighten the Humans and Anthropoids around him when he began to emit the same firece bright yellow aura around him. A few seconds after the yellow aura had formed, another black cat came up to Jess.

???: Hey, whatever you're doing to him, stop it.

Jess: *Looks at the black cat* Who are you? Hold on, You're Lucy Wind right?

Lucy: Not any more, it's Lucy Keates. I divorced my marriage with Raymond a few years ago. Now, please stop whatever you're doing to him.

Jess: NO! He has to regret hurting one of my... what the!?

Jess saw the Rodrigo's aura began to overcome Jess's aura. Soon, the aura around Rodrigo was bright yellow and no longer pink.

Rodrigo: I... will... never... be... controlled... ever... AGAIN!

Jess's and Lucy's thoughts: 'Again'?

Rodrigo suddenly roared and turned into Super Sapien White and broke free from being controlled. He glared at Jess, who was frightened of Rodrigo's super form. Rodrigo used hunter speed towards Jess and grabbed her by the throat and started lifted her off the ground. He looked at her with a anger glare and said:

Rodrigo: I will never be controlled again, you hear!? I follow my own orders and no one else's orders! Not from a Supremacist, not from any authority, nor from you! Do you understand!?

Shado's voice: Hey! Let her go!

Rodrigo turned to the direction Shado's voice came from and saw Shado with Maine, who was struggling in a headlock from Shado.

Lucy: Maine!

Maine: Lucy!

Lucy: *Looks at Shado* Let go of him you brute!

Rodrigo: Shado! If you let Maine go, I let your friend here go too.

Shado: Fine. On the count of three. One,... two,... three.

Both Shado and Rodrigo let go off their hostages. Maine fell to the ground and Lucy ran up and hugged him. Jess fell to the ground too, but bottom-first.

Jess: OW! Maybe putting me down would've helped!

Rodrigo chosed to ignore her and began to walk away. Suddenly, a trash can flew towards Rodrigo, only to be swatted away from him. Rodrigo looked at the direction where the trash can came from and saw Bert, Tina, Hotty, and Coldy standing there. All with angered faces staring towards at him. Rodrigo stared at the individuals and yelled out:

Rodrigo: Well? Who's next?

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15 - Ambush

Chapter 15 - Ambush

(Middletown mall, food court)

As Rodrigo, in his super sapien form, was staring at Bert, Hotty, Coldy, and Tina with pure anger, he yelled out:

Rodrigo: Well? Who's next?

Bert: *Steps up* I guess I'm next.

As Bert was in between his family and Rodrigo, he began to use his anger to control his muscle growth. When he enhanced his strength, he charged at Rodrigo at full speed. That was until he heard Hotty yell out:

Hotty: Bert look out!

Bert: What do you mean by - .

Before Bert could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the throat by a familiar foe that Rodrigo had to deal with, Nicky. He came out of nowhere and grabbed Bert by the throat and said:

Nicky: I think you should not go head to head with him right now. Not when he's Super Sapien.

Bert: *Looks at Nicky with anger* Who are you and what the hell are you talking about!?

Nicky: *Throws Bert in a short distance* My name is Nicky Rivers and I am talking about the form you see Rodrigo is in. He turned into a Super Sapien, a Super Sapien White to be exact, a form that God kept away from human possession for several millennia, until now. But I guess this is the end for you, vulpine.

Nicky slowly starts to approach Bert, who was recovering from being caught by the throat. Hotty and Coldy intervened when they ran up in front of Bert and blocked Nicky.

Hotty: You are bad...!

Coldy: ...Stay away from us!

Both Hotty and Coldy held out their hands and shot out a mixture of flames and ice towards Nicky, only to miss when Nicky used hunter speed to dodge the attack. The incoming storm fire and ice instead came towards Rodrigo and Jess. Jess closed her eyes and waited for her fate, but after a short while nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rodrigo was in front of her, blocking the storm with his back. When it stopped, Jess began to back away from Rodrigo and stood up. She saw that the back of his shirt was gone and the only thing left was the burnt and frozen back of Rodrigo. Humans and Anthropoids began to scream and run away to avoid getting hurt or killed.

Nicky: *Chuckles* Taking a bullet for the feline I see! I'm quite impressed that you saved someone that was trying to harm you.

Rodrigo: *Slowly stands up and turns toward Nicky* That's because I'm the kind of person who doesn't want to see innocent people getting killed. You and I, we're both different, I save those who don't deserve to die, but you, on the other hand, kill those who don't deserve to. Remember all those officers you killed back at the hospital?

Nicky: They were interferring with my objective, so they had to be dealt with quickly. But I am not much of a sentimental person myself. I only remorse if I failed the objective I given myself to do. You were once a strong soldier, but now you're too soft to call yourself one. If you want to make children with the Whites, or, to make matters worse, with these... anthropomorphic beasts, it will be on you that you're vulnerable for remorse and shame. Speaking of children... *Slowy turns head toward Hotty and Coldy*

Nicky used his hunter speed and zoomed towards in front of Hotty and Coldy. He charged two small energy balls, one in each hand, and pushed Hotty and Coldy and caused them to be thrown back far. Both Hotty and Coldy landed on the floor and soon became unconscious.

Bert and Rodrigo charged towards Nicky and managed to grab ahold of Nicky's arms.

Nicky: What the...?! What the hell are you two up to?!

Bert: *Looks at Shado* Shado!

Rodrigo: *Looks at Maine* Maine!

Both Shado and Maine looked at each other and nodded to each other and started to charge towards Nicky with fists ready. little did Bert, Rodrigo, Shado, and, Maine know what that Nicky was secretly charging up another energy balls and fired both of them at Bert and Rodrigo, causing them to let go and fly towards the food court tables and crash into them. He soon saw Maine's and Shado's fists come towards him quickly grabbed the incoming fists. Both Maine and Shado were surprised someone was strong enough to focus on two people at the same time. Nicky pushed back the fists and decided to charge up an energy ball on his left hand, and suddenly attacked Maine with his clenched right hand. He aimed for Maine's face and scored a direct hit at the side of the face and manage to knock out Maine with only a single punch. Shado knew he had the perfect time to take down Nicky, but was unaware that Nicky still had his energy ball, which is now fully charged. Shado attempted to grab Nicky from behind using both arms around and managed to hold Nicky. Nicky could barely move his body and used his fired charged energy ball on Shado, causing Shado to be thrown and land in front of Jess. Both Jess and Lucy were infuriated that Nicky hurted their loved ones and they both walked up to him. When they in front of him, Jess said:

Jess: It took you a lot of nerve to do something like that Nicky!

Lucy: Yeah! Didn't your parents teach you how to be more kinder to others!?

Nicky: Listen here felines! I don't have time for your bitch naggings right now! You should be glad that you're both women, but just because you're women, doesn't mean I can't do this!

Nicky grabbed both Lucy's and Jess's legs and pulled, making both them to fall bottom-first.

Jess: OW! Are you serious!?

Nicky lifted both of the felines causing them to go upside down and walked towards a trash bin with the felines yelling out:

Jess: Hey, let us go!

Lucy: This is no way how to treat others!

Nicky: *Lifts Jess and Lucy over trash bin* I don't care.

After that, Nicky dropped Jess and Lucy into the trash bin with felines yelling out from inside the trash. Little did Nicky know was that Bert, who was back from being shot at by Nicky, was sneaking up behind him. When Bert was at the right distance, he wrapped his arms tight around Nicky but gained no reaction from him.

Nicky: I see you got back up from your little sleep, vulpine.

Bert: You should've done better than that and I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!

Nicky: Really? Is your name, let me guess, Bert, who was a former fugitive of EXA and one of the Anthropoids who saved Middletown from destruction?

Bert: *Gives Nicky a shocked expression* What!? H-how did you know!? Me and my friends swore we never tell a soul about what happened!

Nicky: I know a lot about you and your friends. I followed wherever you went from the EXA facility to the Sanctuary Base. Ever wonder how the EXA soldiers found you and your friends at the hideout and how the agents found your little lynx and wolf friend at the apartment? It was me all along, I lead them to your friends and you, I was a spy sent by the former president of Middletown, Narmer Caan. But I guess I spoke too much now. *Elbows Bert in the stomach.*

Bert lost his grip of Nicky and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Nicky turned to face the fallen vulpine and kicked him towards where Hotty and Coldy, who were still unconscious, were at. Nicky saw that he beaten everyone, until he realized that he missed one more person, Tina. He looked around to find her, but felt two hands on his shoulders with Tina's voice saying:

Tina: Sayonara, you psychopathic lunatic. *Begins absorbing Nicky's energy.*

Nicky was beginning to lose energy rapidly and thought of one thing to do, he back- kicked Tina in the leg and made her lose focus and fall to the floor. He quickly grabbed her and threw her in front of him and grabbed his katana. Nicky hold his katana in a reverse grip and raised it above Tina.

Nicky: Once I end your life, I will end your friends' lives too! See you in the afterlife!

Before Nicky was going to stab Tina, he got punched in his left side of his body and dropped his katana. He looked at the person who gave him that punch and saw Rodrigo, who was no longer Super Sapien and back in his basic form, in front of him. Rodrigo grabbed the katana and bended the blade, this caused Nicky to run towards him and attempted to punch Rodrigo in the face but Rodrigo dodged the incoming fist and punch Nicky straight in the stomach. Nicky clutched his stomach and began to groan, this was the right timing for Rodrigo to beat Nicky once and for all! Rodrigo began to throw several fists punches and got Nicky to crouch down to the floor in a weakened state. When Rodrigo was about to send the final punch, Nicky looked up to him with his mask and said something that shocked Rodrigo:

Nicky: P-Please... Sam... d-don't!

Rodrigo: *Stops* What did you just say?

Nicky stood up and began to back away from Rodrigo in a small distance and removed his hood, revealing dark brown hair, and removed his mask revealing a face of a Hispanic male with brown eyes. Rodrigo stared at Nicky and said one thing:

Rodrigo: DOMINIC!?

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16 - Blood Brothers

Chapter 16 - Blood Brothers

(Food Court, Middletown Mall)

Rodrigo was staring at Nicky, or Dominic, with a face full of shock. Dominic was Rodrigo's young brother when Rodrigo left to join the Insurgency. Rodrigo had not seen his brother for 6 years in his perspective.

Rodrigo: How are you alive? This is 2644, not 2025! You're supposed to be... well... you know!

Dominic(Nicky): Would you be surprised that the White Supremacists started to make new cryogenic chambers after the success of the first one? The first one that Special Projects created?

Rodrigo: As a matter of fact, I am surprised. But how did you survive the near extinction of our people? Did... did Aaron survive?

Before Dominic could respond with an answer, Vicky came to the scene with a few shopping bags and a shocked face.

Vicky: Rodrigo? What happened here? *Sees Dominic* Woah! Is he what I think he is!?

Rodrigo: Vicky, meet my brother, Dominic. Dominic, meet my friend,-

Dominic: I know who she is. She's that little journalist from Middletown Tails. I met her before, but she hasn't met me yet.

Vicky: I don't understand what you mean by that. I never met you in my life!

Tina: *Walks up next to Rodrigo* Vicky, remember at your friend's apartment where he was killed at and we were then attacked by government agents?

Vicky: I don't want to remember that day. But it still leads me to wonder how they know we were there.

Tina: Same here, maybe Rodrigo's brother here might tell you how that happened.

Vicky looked at Dominic expecting a answer, but Dominic just looked at her and couldn't even say a single word at all. Tina was starting to get impatient with him, so she told Vicky herself.

Tina: Dominic here was part of EXA when my friends and I were still fugitives. He has been spying on us ever since we escaped the facility for the first time. He is a spy that was sent by Caan, but now he's just a unemployed guy who just wants to kill.

Dominic: In my defense, I was never like this before. I was manipulated... well, almost. Let me explain, back in 2025, I was with Aaron when we heard of the U.S. government had launched nuclear warheads towards Hispanic countries. A few months after the destruction of our people's homelands, the UHI began to fall, so did The Brotherhood. That lead the advantage for the U.S. government to take back the liberated states. When the U.S. Army took back all the states, they took me and Aaron to a Special Projects facility here in South Carolina for one thing,... experimentation. That's when Wolf Blood Red came in. They injected me the serum and I soon gained lycanthrope or hunter abilities and the ability to charge energy balls out of thin air. They also injected Aaron with Wolf Blood, but the Wolf Blood he was injected with was different. Very different. He was injected with Wolf Blood Orange. The serum give him lycanthrope abilities just like you and me, but the serum also give him shape-shifting abilities. A few days later, we were separated from each other, Aaron was taken to another facility and I was taken to another. When I went to the facility, I was put into a cryogenic chamber to ensure the survival of our people or that's what at least what they told me. After 618 years, I was finally released from the chamber by soldiers of a government agency I worked for and despised,... EXA.

Tina: EXA agents released you? Why would they do that, they have no idea what you're capable of! I mean, look around you! You knocked out everyone except me and Rodrigo.

Dominic: You forgot about the cats, as a matter of fact, you should probably get them out.

Tina: Why should I? You drop them in there in the first place!

Dominic: Okay! Fine! I'll do it!

Dominic walks towards the trash bin were he dropped Jess and Lucy inside, he grabs it with both hands and turns the bin upside down, which caused Jess and Lucy to fall out.

Jess: I am so glad there was no garbage inside that trash bin. *Looks at Dominic* So you're Rodrigo's brother and you have a different kind of Wolf Blood. I guess you should worry about your safety.

Dominic: My safety?

Jess: *Stands up* Yeah, you and Rodrigo's safety. You see, there's two groups of people that want your brother's Wolf Blood for their purposes. Who are they, you ask? Well, the first group is the Jackal clan, which were thought to be the inventors of the technology we use today, but we soon found out that it was you humans that were the true inventors. The second groups is the Mafia-

Lucy: *Looks at Jess* Wait, the Mafia!? You're kidding, right!? Why is the Mafia after Rodrigo and Dominic for!?

Jess: The Mafia wants only Rodrigo, not Dominic because they don't know he exists, yet. Speaking of which, how do you know the Mafia?

Lucy: Remember my ex-husband, Raymond? He worked for the Mafia for a long time and no one even knew, well, except for one person I know, Max Williams.

Rodrigo: *Looks at Lucy* You know Max?

Lucy: He was my best friend a long time ago, he was in a coma for 10 years and I thought I won't see him ever again. But when he got back from his coma, he told me several things about him going to other people's bodies and gaining control of them.

Dominic: Glad he didn't possess mine!

Rodrigo: Dominic, you could've been in the cryogenic chamber at that time.

Dominic: Don't you have to regenerate your skin after those Red Squirrels gave you a hit by their storm of fire and ice?

Rodrigo: Oh right! Of course!

Rodrigo started to emit the yellow aura around his body and began to heal his back. While that was happening, Dominic began to sniff the air and looked at Vicky then back at Rodrigo then back to her. He used hunter speed and ran in front of her and started to sniff. Everyone, who was still conscious, looked at Dominic with weirded out faces.

Rodrigo: Dominic, are you okay?

Dominic: *Finishes sniffing* Your mating scent, it's on her. You didn't...did you?

Rodrigo: It's not what it looks like, Dominic.

Dominic: It's definitely what it looks like! You mated with her! What do you think these guys would think?

Tina: Things like that are normal around here...well, technically this is my first time hearing a Human mating with a Anthropoid.

Dominic: So this is normal for you? You do know this violates laws of nature!

Rodrigo: It's America, Dominic! Or what's left of it. Wait, how did you know I did "that" to Vicky?

Dominic: Wolf Blood can give you the ability to smell things well. Your scent is faint to others, but to me, it is detectable. You don't have the ability, yet.

Bert, Hotty, Coldy, Shado, Maine was starting to regain consciousness from the fight and saw Rodrigo and Dominic talking to each other.

Bert: What happened?

Tina: *Runs to Bert and hugs him* Bert!

Dominic: Oh great! The hillbilly country Fox is back from his beauty sleep. Who's next? The Bruce Lee jaguar?

To Dominic's coincidence, the Bruce Lee jaguar, or Shado, woke up and slowly began to rise.

Shado: That was a bad experience with pain. I rather deal with Dirk than this.

Dominic: Really? Because I would rather listen to Aaron's smart-ass lectures than continue on the subject of interspecies sex.

Soon everyone began to wake up.

Hotty: What happened?

Coldy: Did we win?

Rodrigo: *Looks at Hotty and Coldy* Let's just call it a draw. *Looks back at Dominic* Dominic, you happened to mention Aaron's name. So where is he?

Dominic: Well, Aaron is-

???: Dominic!

Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Rick in a black jumpsuit running towards them.

Dominic: What is it Aaron?

Bert: Nicky, either you are blind or just plain stupid to know it's just Rick.

Dominic: *Looks at Bert* My name is Dominic and this is not the Rick you know. *Turns to the Rick-look-a-like* Aaron, would you please?

The Rick imposter nodded and began to morph into a ten year old boy with brown hair and the same skin color as Rodrigo and Dominic. Everyone, except Dominic, was shocked to see the transformation.

Dominic: See? Not the Rick you know. So Aaron, what is it you need to tell me?

Aaron: The authorities are outside, we should better be going.

Dominic: *Yells* Dammit! *Looks at Rodrigo* We'll finish this later.

Dominic used hunter speed and ran while Aaron follow suited. Everyone remained where they were for a couple of minutes.

Vicky: Well, I guess me and Rodrigo should be going now.

Rodrigo: Yeah, after all that, I guess we should. Well, everyone, hope to see you probably sooner or later.

Bert: I may not know what happened after Dominic knocked me out, so can someone please tell me what happened?

Tina: *Looks at Rodrigo and Vicky* You two go on ahead, I tell them what happened.

Rodrigo: Will do.

A few minutes later, Vicky was outside the men's restroom waiting for Rodrigo to finish getting ready. Rodrigo walked out the restroom with a black T-shirt instead of his destroyed white one, which was in the trash.

Rodrigo: So Vicky, where next?

Vicky: *Smiles* Next stop, the Middletown Museum!

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17 - Hunted

Chapter 17 - Hunted

(Middletown Museum)

Upon arriving the Museum, Rodrigo and Vicky had got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. Rodrigo began to look at the building and saw it had a strong resembleance to the American Museum of Natural History back in New York City. As they entered, Rodrigo saw Humans and Anthropoids examining exhibits of ancient Anthropoids and animals that Rodrigo had seen before and some he had never seen before.

Rodrigo: Well I guess the some of the wildlife in the world changed a bit or a lot.

Vicky: Why? You humans have never seen a Vultingale before?

Rodrigo: What is a Vultingale?

Vicky: That's probably a 'no'. Well, a Vultingale is a flying reptile that is probably almost to half of Hotty's and Coldy's height. It hunts fish, so you don't have to worry about one biting your head off. But they are territoral animals, so they might bite your head.

Rodrigo: Interesting. Hold on...is Hotty and Coldy those squirrel twins back in the mall earlier today?

Vicky: Yes, yes they are.

Rodrigo: Huh, odd names for odd kids.

Vicky: What do you mean?

Rodrigo: What I mean is because they shoot fire and ice out of their hands.

Vicky: Well, Hotty got his name because he has pyrokinesis powers and Coldy got his because he has cryokinesis.

Rodrigo: So Hotty shoots out fire, Coldy shoots out ice, and my brother, Dominic, shoots out energy balls. Great, does anyone else shoot anything out of their hands?

Vicky: Well, there was one person named Blaze, she can shoot electricity out of her own hands.

Rodrigo: She sounds like an interesting person.

Vicky: *Smiles* Why? You sound like you like her.

Rodrigo: What!? Me!? No! I didn't mean that, you're more interesting than her!

Rodrigo's thoughts: Suck up.

Vicky: *Giggles* I'm just kidding with you!

Rodrigo: *Blushes* Oh, right. *Chuckles* So what should we-?

 ** _CLICK!_**

Rodrigo suddenly heard a clicking sound and recognizes it as the sound of a pistol cocking. He started to look around and saw a Lion Anthropoid, whose body is between 1 to 2, according to Gabriel Iglesias' 6 levels of fatness, staring at him with a angry glance.

Vicky: Rodrigo, are you alright?

Rodrigo: We should go.

Vicky: What? Why?

Rodrigo: *Looks at Vicky* No time to answer, just go! *Grabs Vicky's arm"

Rodrigo and Vicky got out of the museum they saw two SUVs and a limo parked outside of the museum.

Rodrigo: Hand me the keys, quickly!

Vicky: Rodrigo, could you tell me what is going on?

Rodrigo: I'll explain later, just hand me the keys!

Vicky quickly handed Rodrigo the keys, when they entered the car, Rodrigo turned the ignition on and began to drive. Rodrigo looked at the rear-view mirror and saw the same limo and SUVs following them.

Rodrigo: Hey Vicks, have you ever been in a high-speed chase before?

Vicky: No, but I seen some on tv and covered a few reports. But why do you...oh please don't!

Rodrigo: Hold on!

Rodrigo began to drive faster and dodge incoming cars, gladly, there were less cars than usual because the sun was almost setting.

 **15 minutes later**

The chase continued with Rodrigo starting to run out of ideas on how to outmaneuver his pursuers. But suddenly, one of the SUVs turned to a different direction while the other SUV and the limo were still in pursuit. Rodrigo saw an alleyway and drove into it. He drove through the alleyway, only to find the SUV, that drove the other direction, was in the other side of the alley. Rodrigo pushed on the brakes and switch the gearshift to reverse and drove back and saw the other SUV there. He started to look for any other ways to escape and found a way out and drove into it and saw nothing blocking the way. Until the limo had shown up.

Rodrigo: Damn it!

Vicky: What now?

Rodrigo: Wait a sec...I have an idea! *Activates Hunter Vision, looks around, and deactivates it* I think I found a way out!

Vicky: Really? Where is it?

Rodrigo: *Points to a side of a building* There!

Vicky: *Looks to where Rodrigo is pointing and slowly looks back at Rodrigo with a concerned face* Please tell me you're not on drugs.

Rodrigo: Trust me. Grab your purse.

Rodrigo and Vicky quickly exited out of the car and stood at the side of the building.

Rodrigo: Vicky, I need you to hold on to me with your arms and legs.

Vicky: Rodrigo, I don't think this-

Rodrigo: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Vicky: *Sighs* Okay. *Wraps arms and legs around Rodrigo*

When Vicky had her arms and legs around hum, he began to climb up the building and made it to the top.

Rodrigo: Don't let go.

Vicky: We are at the top of the building. Why would you tell me that?

Rodrigo: Because we are getting the hell out of here. Make sure you hold on tight, because it is going to be a bumpy ride.

Vicky began to hold on tighter to Rodrigo before he used Hunter Speed to get off the building and into the streets, all the way to the apartment building.

(Apartment building) **3 minutes later**

Rodrigo and Vicky arrived at the building in just in 3 minutes. Vicky began to let go of Rodrigo and standed up with her feet to the ground with a smile on her face. They both began to walk to the entrance.

Vicky: Wow! That was just...wow! I never felt so much wind in my entire life.

Rodrigo: Yeah, I know. *Yawns* Man, today was quite eventful. We met my brothers, I got to learn a new species of flying reptile, and got into a car chase. Today can't get more eventful than this!

As they entered the building, they were greeted by Mrs. Jones at the lobby.

Mrs. Jones: Hello you two, did you both have a nice day today?

Vicky: Yes we did!

Rodrigo: We did meet a few familiar faces though, but I guess we should hit the hay.

Vicky nodded and went towards the mailboxes and opened up hers and began to shift through the mail, until she stopped at one that made her jaw dropped.

Vicky: OH! MY! GOD!

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Short 1

Author's note: This is a little thing that I just wanted to do. Chapter 18 is still on progress.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Valmont Barlowe belongs to Skidd A.K.A. Michael and Phuufy A.K.A. Jessica Corbett.**

 **Falyf belongs to UndyingNephalim.**

 **Narmer Caan belongs to Naar8 and/or Miles-DF.**

 **Gold Jackal, Angel Gutierrez, and Mini-Vale belong to me.**

 **Original transcript is from the submarine scene from Austin Powers in Goldmember.**

 **ROLES:**

Valmont Barlowe - Dr. Evil

Falyf - Frau Farbissina

Narmer Caan - Number 2

Gold Jackal - Goldmember

Angel Gutierrez - Nigel Powers

Mini-Vale - Mini-me

xxx

Valmont: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my new submarine lair. It's long and hard and full of seamen. *Laughs and sees no one else laughing* Nothing? No? Not even a titter? Tough sub.

Gold Jackal: Valmont Barlowe! You look very tight. Yes, tight like a tiger, yes.

Valmont: Really?

Gold Jackal: Yes, you look like a "macho man", "Village People".

Valmont: You know Gold Jackal, I don't think that's something one dude should say to another dude. Yeah, a little creepy.

Gold Jackal: Oh, yes yes yes, this is a keeper. Oh! *Pulls out a potato chip from gold jumpsuit*

Valmont: Alright you're not gonna put that chip from lunch in your mouth are you? *Gold Jackal eats the potato chip* You did. Okay, that's just gross.

Gold Jackal: Yes, salty, yes that was good.

Valmont: Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we've been designing a "tractor beam". Named Preparation O. It's powerful enough to pull the meteor "Midas 22" into a collision course with Evyr. Upon entering the atmosphere the hot boll of "magma" will strike and melt the polar ice caps, causing a global flood. But enough of my magical mumbo jumbo, allow me to demonstrate. *Walks to the center of the room and looks at Falyf* Lower the globe.

Falyf: *Yells* Lower the globe!

As the jackal soldiers lower the globe, the globe went down on a rapid pace a fell on Valmont's head, trapping his head inside the hole on the globe when it collided with his head. Everyone in the room was looking in cringe, except for Narmer, who was looking at Valmont was a unimpressed look.

Gold Jackal: Scheisse

Narmer: Well congratulations, numb nuts. You have succeeded in turning me into a freakin jack in the box.

Valmomt: Get it off, get it off. It's dark! IT'S DARK!

Narmer walked towards the trapped mage and removed the globe from Valmont's head

Valmont: I'm okay, I'm okay. *Looks at Falyf* Release the meteor.

Falyf: *Yells* Release the meteor!

Mini-Vale, who was on a tall ladder, accidentally threw the small meteor replica into Valmont's manhood, causing Valmont to fall to the floor, groaning.

Valmomt: No way!

Gold Jackal: Right in the cannikin.

Valmont: *Yells* God damn it! Oh! Guys! *Looks at Mini-Vale* Way to go a-hole! Wait, hold on while I try and find my balls for the gods' sakes. 1, 2, 3, and 4 ok. I'm ok.

Gold Jackal: Valmont, we still have the ultimate insurance policy. May I present to you the very sexual, the very tight, Rodrigo Samuel Rivera's cusan!

Valmont: His what?

Narmer: His cusan, Mr. Barlowe.

Valmont: His cusan? *Looks at Gold Jackal* What's a cusan?

Gold Jackal: His cusan. You know the cusan.

Valmont: Yeah Gold Jackal, I don't speak freaky deeky Dutch, ok perv boy?

Gold Jackal: Cusan is his aunt and uncle's son, aunt and uncle's son is cusan.

Valmont: Oh, his COUSIN!

Gold Jackal: Yes, I have a Dutch accent. Isn't that weird?

Valmont: Cousin, cousin.

A door opens, revealing a middle-aged hispanic man with two jackal soldiers holding MP5s.

Valmont: Ah, Angel Gutierrez!

Angel: Hello, hello. *Smacks Falyf's rear*

Valmont: Bring him to me.

Angel: Easy peesy, lemon squeezy. Put the guns down. Is this the first day on the job or something? Look, this is how it goes. You attack me one at a time. And I knock you out with a single punch. Ok? Go. *Dodges a punch from a jackal soldier and preforms a Judo Chop* Judo chop.

Valmont: *Faceplams* Idiots...

Angel: *Dodges another punch from a jackal and does a Judo Chop* Judo chop. *Sees a jackal solder approach and stop* Do you know who I am? *Jackal soldier nods* Have you any idea how many anonymous hench men I have killed over the years? Look at you. You havent even got a name tag. You got no chance. Why don't you just fall down. Go on. *Jackal soldier falls to the ground* Alright, Valmont Barlowe give yourself up while you still got a chance.

 ** _CLICK!_**

Angel: *Raises hands* Okay, okay. You got me.

Valmont: Angel Gutierrez meet Mini-Vale.

Angel: *Sees Mini-Vale holding a crossbow towards him* Crap, *Looks at Valmont* I thought I smelled cabbage. *Mini-Vale looks at Valmont with a questionable look*

Valmont: Take him away!

Gold Jackal: Valmont, can I paint his yoo-hoo gold? It's kinda my thing.

Valmont: *Approaches Gold Jackal at a small distance* How about no, you crazy Dutch bastard.


	19. Chapter 18 - Warriors and Thieves

Chapter 18 - Warriors and Thieves

Vicky: OH! MY! GOD!

Rodrigo: What is it? It's your sister, isn't it?

Vicky: No, it's a presidental summon!

Rodrigo: A presidental summon? It works for civilians in this society? Huh, you know, you guys are the lucky ones because back in the old days, presidental summons only work for military personnel. *Eyes widen* Wait! PRESIDENTAL!? You mean from Leonard Greylorn!?

Vicky: *Looks at Rodrigo* You know the president?

Rodrigo's thoughts: _Nice job, Jackass!_ _She knows now!_

Rodrigo: Um, yeah, I do. But continue on.

Vicky: Okay. *Looks at the letter* Well, it says here that the President is expecting me tommorrow at 3 P.M., and it also says that I have to bring you along, too.

Rodrigo: *Fake smiles* Oh, isn't that nice?

Rodrigo's thoughts: *Screams in fear*

Rodrigo: We should probably head to your apartment right now and probably get some sleep.

Vicky: Well, I have to work tomorrow so yeah we should.

As Rodrigo and Vicky began to go up the stairs, they stopped with Mrs. Jones told them:

Mrs. Jones: Hey, just to let you know, earlier today I saw two humans, that had the same skin color as Rodrigo did, go upstairs dragging a black fossa with them.

Rodrigo: *Turns to Mrs. Jones* Did these two humans happen to be a 21-year old man and a 10-year old boy?

Mrs. Jones: As a matter of fact, yes.

Rodrigo and Vicky: *Looks at each other* Oh no... *Begins to run upstairs*

Rodrigo and Vicky ran quickly upstairs and found the door to Vicky's apartment opened just a bit. Rodrigo opened the door rapidly, only to find Dominic sitting on the couch and watching tv and Aaron, who is sitting on the other side of the couch, reading a newspaper. Dominic turned his head towards the his confused brother and his anthro companion.

Dominic: Hey, what's up.

Rodrigo: How the heck did you get in here?

Aaron: *Looks at Rodrigo* I did a bit of picking on the lock and manage to get the door unlock before anyone could see us and report us to the authorities.

Rodrigo: Well, that explains that. I have another question, where's the fossa?

Dominic: The hell's a fossa?

Aaron: *Looks at Dominic* It's a carnivorous animal native in Madagascar. And the species of that burglar that was trying to break into our car.

Dominic: *Looks at Aaron* Really? I thought he looked like a deformed cat.

Rodrigo: Hold up a sec...a car? You guys can run faster than a speeding bullet, but you both decided to get a car instead?

Aaron: It wasn't my idea! *Points at Dominic* It was Dominic here that wanted a car.

Dominic: Well, it is a much safer way to get through the streets in my defense! If you have a problem, you can consult with my personal spokesperson.

Aaron: What "spokesperson"?

Doninic: This! *Pulls out middle finger*

Vicky: Hey! He's your youngest brother! Show some respect!

Dominic: Whatever.

Vicky: Fine, be that way. *Sighs* I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. *Looks at Rodrigo* Are you coming?

Rodrigo: Later, I need to talk to Dominic and Aaron. It's been a long time.

Vicky: Okay. *Walks to her room*

Rodrigo sat on the middle of the couch between his brothers.

Rodrigo: So, want to tell me where the fossa is at?

Dominic: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Rodrigo: Dominic, don't lie to me. I was told that you were seen dragging a black fossa.

Dominic: *Looks at Aaron* Aaron! You said the cat wasn't there!

Aaron: She probably came back to her seat and saw us while we were dragging him up the stairs.

Dominic: *Facepalms and groans* Great! Just great! Could things get any worse than this!?

To Dominic's inconvenience, a feminine scream, which belongs to Vicky, came from her room. All three humans ran to Vicky's bedroom and saw her on the floor, only with her bra and her underwear still on. The sight caused Rodrigo to stare and blush, but was snapped out of his trance by Dominic yelling:

Dominic: Come on, Sam! You already made out with her, control your hormones!

Aaron: Was there something I missed while we were at the mall or something?

Dominic: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Sam here had sex with that wolf anthropoid!

Aaron: So Sam had sexual intercourse with Vicky? *Shrugs* Meh, seems normal to me.

Dominic: Normal!? NORMAL!? Aaron, out of all the crazy things you had said, this is the craziest thing that I ever heard!

Vicky: WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!

Rodrigo: Ok Vicks, so what happened?

Vicky: *Points to the closet* Take a look for yourself!

Rodrigo walked towards the closet, opened the door and saw a gagged black fossa that was tied up and panicking. Rodrigo turned to Dominic and Aaron with a questionable face.

Rodrigo: You still think that you don't know what I am talking about? *Turns to the fossa* Hold on, let me get you out and untie you.

Rodrigo pulled the fossa out of the closet and began to untie the fossa and took the gag out of his mouth.

Rodrigo: Are you alright?

Fossa: I was stucked inside that closet for almost an hour!

Rodrigo: I'm taking that as a 'no'. So, do you have a name?

Fossa: My name is Jay, Jay Bridges.

Rodrigo: Nice to meet you Jay, name's Rodrigo. I'm sorry if my brothers kept you hostage.

Aaron: Actually, it was Dominic's idea to keep him hostage.

Vicky: Uh, guys? I hate to say this, but could all you please leave my room?

Rodrigo: Sorry, we'll leave.

(Living room)

Rodrigo: So Jay, why were you breaking into my brother's car?

Jay: Well, there was this thing that caught my eye which was a crystal, a glowing one actually.

Dominic: YOU WERE AFTER THE UNIVERSAL CRYSTAL!? HAVE YOU NO IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE CRYSTAL WAS IN THE WRONG HANDS!? YOU COULD'VE CAUSED DAMAGE TO OUR UNIVERSE OR CAUSED OURS' AND TWO OTHER UNIVERSES TO MERGE INTO ONE IF THAT DAMN THING ACTIVATES!

Rodrigo: Wait, what is a Universial Crystal?

Dominic: Hold on *Uses Hunter Speed and leaves the room and comes back with a glowing crystal* This is a Universal Crystal. There's two more like this but each one is in two different universes. If all three crystals manage to activate, all three universes will merge into one. After that, God knows what would happen. *Tosses Rodrigo the Universal Crystal* Here. Use your energy to feel what kind of power the Universal Crystal holds within itself. But don't activate it accidentally!

Rodrigo: Ok.

Rodrigo closes his eyes and began to emit the bright yellow aura around him while holding on the crystal. He was felt nothing at all.

Rodrigo: Dominic, I can't feel a thing at... *Opens eyes a sees two figures* WHAT THE!?

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 19 - Beyond Comprehension

Chapter 19 - Beyond Comprehension

(Unknown)

Rodrigo looked at the two mysterious figures as they stood still. Behind each figure was a planet, both different from each other. Suddenly, three Universal Crystals appeared in front of them. One was blue, another one was purple, and the third one was the same crystal Dominic had, a white crystal. The figures began to reveal who they are, the figure on the left was a white male in almost in his mid-20's. He had messy, light blue hair, light blue eyes, and a triangle tattoo. The second figure on the right was a anthropomorphic female cat in her early 20's. She had dark purple hair and red eyes.

A sudden bright light blinded Rodrigo and disappeared, revealing the three Universal Crystals by themselves. Suddenly, two grey-furred hands came out of the shadows and merged the Universal Crystals together into one crystal. Rodrigo began to hear voices, both his and an unknown male voice he didn't recognized at all.

Rodrigo's voice: **Thanks for the help I don't know who the hell they were, but when I find out, I will introduce them what pain really is. Oh, by the way, I'm agent Rodrigo Samuel Rivera of the M.S.A.**

???'s voice: **Well my name is Trace Legacy, I happen to be a Templar, a Grand Templar actually. By the way, what did you turn yourself into?**

Rodrigo's voice: **It's a form called "Super Saipen", it's a form a human can possess if he or she releases True Human Rage. I managed to possess it, even though my ancestors were anthropomorphic Dire Wolves and humans.**

Rodrigo's thoughts: My ancestors were what now!?

Rodrigo could hear his voice again with the voice of this "Trace Legacy" person alongside with a feminine voice he also didn't recognize.

Rodrigo's voice: **Trace Legacy! How did you get here? This isn't Mekkan, right?**

Trace's voice: **Actually, we were trying to figure that out ourselves.** **By the way what's with all the Keidrans?**

Rodrigo's voice: **Um, Trace, I don't think these guys here are Keidrans. I can feel their energy, they aren't Keidrans or Anthropoids in origin. Not even in a smidge.**

???'s voice: **Excuse me, who are you guys?**

Rodrigo's voice: **My name is Rodrigo Samuel Rivera and this guy here is Trace Legacy. Who are you?**

???'s voice: **My name is Sesame Akane.**

???'s voice: **Hello...old friend.**

Rodrigo's voice: **NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!**

???'s voice: **You think your brother's Energy Bomb would kill me. I pity your intelligence, mutt.**

Rodrigo's thoughts: Trace Legacy? Sesame Akane? Those are some odd names. Who was that guy? This is so confusing.

A light began to blind Rodrigo and when the light disappeared, he found himself in a room filled with Anthropoids-like beings, Dragon-like beings, and large anthropomorphic birds talking to each other. There were large red banners showing some kind of symbol hanging in the room and four males who were wearing clothing that might symbolize them as royality were standing in the center of the room. There was a lion, a wolf, a dragon, and a eagle. The lion was wearing a Roman toga, the wolf was wearing European silk clothing, the dragon was wearing a Mianfu, and the eagle was wearing clothing that Rodrigo was not familar with. Two doors were opened by guards, revealing a hispanic human male with black hair and yellow eyes and was wearing a Aztec-style kimono walking to the four individuals. The talking ceased as the anthros, including the four individuals, began to look at the human with glares and disgust. The human just ignored the looks given to him and continued to walk to the four anthros until he stopped just a few feet away from them.

Wolf: King Glynmoore! Do you know why you were summoned?

King Glynmoore: ...

Wolf: The silent treatment...I see. Very well. The reason you were brought here is because you have sent your so-called "preachers" throughout Evyr to preach about your religion. How there is only one deity that watches over all beings. Including ones that do not worship it. How can just one god take care of billions of mortals? Your "preachers" frighten our subjects by telling them that if they do not repent their sins when their time has come, they will burn in the Lake of Fire in Hell. These "preachings" sound more like threats and propaganda, just so you can gain more supporters for your religion. Why have you abandon the Gods as if you never worshipped them. Why Glynmoore?TELL US WHY!?

King Glynmoore: *Yells angrily* THE GODS YOU WORSHIP ARE LIES!

Wolf: Are they now? So, you are now proposing a Religious war with all the kingdoms?

King Glynmoore: No I am not. Alder, the reason I converted to the teachings of the Creator himself is because I had a vision of a catastrophe that will happen in several centuries. All three realms will combine into one and your decendant will put the blame on mine. If you can-

King Alder: We heard enough! Guards! Escort this scoundrel at once! And Glynmoore,...don't...come...back.

Rodrigo: The heck is going on here? I can't understand this. What catastrophe is going to happen?

Rodrigo began to feel he felt his body burning and began to emit the bright yellow aura around him. The burning began to intensify and he began to scream in pain but it soon came to a stop. Rodrigo began to pant and began to hear voices speaking in an unknown language.

???: *Male voice* Ym sserpme, eerht fo Eroomnylg's stnadnecsed sah dounf rieht yaw ot Ryve. Fi yeht dinf eht emas edalb taht Gnik Eroomnylg desu ot taefed uoy htiw, yeht lliw eomceb a taerht. Tub yeht lliw eavh srehto ta rieht sedis.

???: *Female voice* Od ton yrrow general, the Sredla lliw evah rieht sdaeh noos hguone.

Male voice: Tub ym sserpme, yhet deveihca a morf taht Saref, Ikahad, dna Snoiva lliw reaf. Ti si nwonk sa "Rupes Neipas".

Female voice: Rupes Neipas? Sdnuos erom ekil a ekoj ot em.

Male voice: Ti si on ekoj ta lla, I detamitserednu eht morf eud ot ti's eurt rewop. Tub ti nac ton hctamtuo rouy rewop, ym sserpme.

Rodrigo's thoughts: What the heck are they saying?

???: Well for starters they're talking about you and your brothers.

Rodrigo quickly turned around and saw a female Hispanic human with wolf ears and tails. He was speechless at the sight of the teenager.

Wolf girl: What never seen a hybird before? Oh wait! Right...we haven't met. Yet. My name is Rosa, Rosa Teresa Rivera.

Rodrigo: Rivera?

Rosa: Yeah, we happen to be related in a way.

Rodrigo: Ok. So, what was all that about?

Rosa: That's for you to find out.

Rodrigo: So you're not gonna help me understand what just happen, but maybe you can help me get out of here?

Rosa: It's pretty simple actually, it works like a dream. If you get scared, very scared, you automatically wake up. Here, let me help you with that. *Snaps fingers*

Everything was dark and Rodrigo couldn't see anything at all.

Rodrigo: Rosa? Rosa, are you there? Hello? Anybody? Wow, I guess I'm alone here.

???: Not quite, maggot.

Rodrigo turned around and saw a pair of eyes and red lips in front of him.

TFS Mr. Popo: Hi.

Rodrigo: *Screams in fear*

TO BE CONTINUED

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Trace Legacy from TwoKinds belongs to Tom Fischbach**.

 **Sesame Akane and content from Uberquest belongs to** Skidd A.K.A. Michael and Phuufy A.K.A. Jessica Corbett.

 **TFS Mr. Popo from Dragonball Z Abridged belongs to Team Four Star.**

 **Rosa Teresa Rivera belongs to Okamiwolf543 A.K.A. me.**

 ** _SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT_**

I have been planning to make a series of webcomic reviews that are hosted by everyone's favorite cat from Narr8, Rick. The series will involve Rick and a guest or a group of guests reviewing a webcomic that is recommended by you guys. There will be humor, there will be shocks, and there will be times Rick or someone else will get attacked for some reason. Just comment, or review, what webcomic you want to get reviewed. That is all for now.

Until next time, review this fanfic, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around *High five sound effect* I will see you guys in the next chapter of Subject 9 X Prodigal Angel: Path of The Wolf! Bye-bye and STAAAAY FRESH!


	21. Chapter 20 - Sword of Light

Chapter 20 - Sword of light

(Vicky's Apartment, living room, 2:30 P.M.)

Aaron: How long has he been unconscious for?

Dominic: Probably for 15 to 20 hours. Do you think the Universal Crystal killed him? Because if it did, Vicky will be pissed off and probably kill the both of us.

Aaron: She was already in the verge to kill you when she saw Sam on the floor. You should be glad I saved your hind by telling her he's sleeping.

Jay: I hate to say this but could you guys untie me already. Just because that wolf is gone to work and your brother is on the floor, unconscious, doesn't mean you have to tie me up again.

Dominic: Shut it. Hey Aaron, when did Vicky said she'll back again?

Aaron: She said she'll be back in 2:45 P.M., and it's 2:30 P.M. already. We should probably hide Sam's body because he isn't waking up at all.

Dominic: Okay, you carry his legs, I'll carry his upper half.

Dominic grabbed picked up Rodrigo's upper body by the shoulders while Aaron picked up his legs. When they lifted Rodrigo up, Rodrigo woke up screaming and clenched his right arm hard and it formed a long Pata blade made out of yellow energy. He began slashing the blade around, causing Dominic and Aaron to drop him.

Doninic: HOLY SH- *Falls to the floor*

Aaron: Look who woke up from his nap! Sleeping beauty himself!

Rodrigo: THE POPO IS COMING! THE POPO IS COMING!

Dominic: The police?

Rodrigo: No...Mr. Popo...

There was a moment of confusion and silence in the room due to Rodrigo mentioning Mr. Popo. A sound of keys unlocking the door and came in Vicky.

Vicky: Hey guys how's it *Sees Rodrigo's blade of energy* ...did I miss something?

Dominic: Sam woke up, formed a Energy Blade with his fist, screamed bloody murder that Mr. Popo was coming, and don't ask who. By the way, you're back early.

Vicky: Well, I needed to get Rodrigo ready and go to the Presidental Mansion with him. For some reason the president wanted to talk to me and bring Rodrigo.

Dominic: That sounds oddly suspicious, *Stands up* Aaron, Jay, and me are coming with you two.

Jay: Why me?

Vicky: May I ask why?

Dominic: Trust me, if you try to mix me with presidents, it will become ugly. In much simpler words, I don't think Greylorn wants to talk to you at all. Maybe this meeting involves you with Sam, probably your relationship with him. Hint, hint.

Rodrigo: I hate to say this, but I agree with Dominic. And Dominic, SHUT UP! Keep out of our relationship, we already got too much criticism from you.

Dominic: Bitch, please! I'll never shut up.

Rodrigo: You're the curse of our people and you know it.

Aaron: Shut it, both of you!

Vicky: Right, um, we need to go now. But first, you should probably deactivate that fist of energy.

Rodrigo: Dominic, a little help?

Dominic: Open your hands for god's sake.

Rodrigo: *Open hands and deactivates Energy Blade* Huh, well that was easy.

(Presidental Mansion, entrance, 2:50 P.M.)

Rodrigo: *Arrives at the mansion while carrying Vicky and puts her down* That was one HECK of a run! Hold on, how did you get to work without your car?

Vicky: I called my friend, Ed, to pick me up and told him my car was at a auto repair shop, though my car is actually in an alleyway, ransacked probably. Are you sure this meeting is about you?

Rodrigo: After all the things that happened so far, yeah, definitely. *Sighs* Well, lets get this over with and lets hope Dominic is good with that sniper rifle of his if things go south.

Vicky: Lets hope IF things don't go south.

Rodrigo and Vicky entered the mansion entrance while Dominic, Aaron, and Jay were watching them from a different building near the mansion. Dominic was lying down and was armed with his Dragunov sniper rifle, aiming his sights on the windows that lead to the office. Aaron and Jay were lying down right beside Dominic and was waiting. Back in the mansion, Rodrigo and Vicky were at the entrance that lead to the president's office.

Vicky: Are you sure Dominic is good with that rifle?

Rodrigo: We Riveras have an excellent eye sight that can help us aim well. Some people call it a 'skill', but my father called it an 'art' because a small variety of people have it and have mastered it.

Vicky: Your father must've been smart.

Rodrigo: Yes he was, well...most of the time. We should probably go inside, *Looks at door and yells* AND QUIT EAVESDROPPING ON US!

Rodrigo opened the door and saw Bert, Tina, Hotty, Coldy, Shado, Jess, Leonard, Langley, Gordon, Michelle, Rick, and Dirk. Everyone was normal, except Rick, who was looking at a vase.

Rodrigo: Nice try, but I don't fall for that old cliché Rick.

Rick: How did you know it was me?

Rodrigo: First off, I could hear your breathing and second, you were looking at a vase. Common cliché.

(Outside the mansion)

Aaron: What do you see?

Dominic: I see Rodrigo and Vicky, that cat boy and his friends, Kleiner and his daughter, Leonard, that teleporting lemur, and *Sees Linda*...no way, it can't be!

Aaron: What? What is it?

Dominic: Hold on, I'll back. *Takes rifle with him*

Aaron: Oh god no!

(President's office)

Rodrigo: Look Greylorn, I'm sorry for the damages me and my brother caused but now we have bigger problems than this. Yesterday, Vicky and I were being chased by whom I believe is the Mafia. How long are you going to take just to take care of this!?

Leonard: Mr. Rivera, I understand your issue of the situation but we have a small problem with that. We don't know exactly what the Mafia is.

Rodrigo: *Groans* This day could not get any worse.

Dominic: *Enters office and sees Langley* I knew it! I knew it was her!

Rodrigo: I spoke too soon. What is it Dominic and why did you have to bring the rifle!?

Dominic: I just wanted to see Major Bitch that's all.

Rodrigo: Major who?

Dominic: You know, Major Bitch.

Rodrigo: Dominic who are you talking about?

Aaron: *Enters room with Jay* I'm sorry! I couldn't- *Sees Langley* Oh you can't be serious. So that's why you wanted to come inside isn't it Dom?

Dominic: I like to insult the people I have high dislikings on. Langley is one of them.

Linda: And why don't you like me for?

Dominic: 3 words...3 Megaton Missile...sound familiar? I was there when you launched that damn missile at Middletown. You were going to take thousands of lives, men, women, and even children. Just because you wanted to keep the human race alive, you heartless bitch!

Rodrigo and Vicky: SHE DID WHAT!?

Linda: Listen, I don't know how you know about what happened back there but I was trying to protect our people.

Dominic: OUR people?

Linda: ...

Dominic: Exactly. You just wanted to keep YOUR people alive.

Rodrigo: That's enough, Dominic.

Dominic: Oh no! I'm just getting started...

Rodrigo: Dominic I said 'That's enough'. *Clenches fist and forms an Energy Blade*

Jess: Here we go again!

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Halloween Special

A Furry Halloween With Vampires

Alucard: _The following is a fan-based fanfic parody, Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Koura Hirano and Studio Madhouse, and licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation. The fan-based parody, Hellsing Ulitmate Abridged belongs to TeamFourStar and Takahata101. Please support the official, and unofficial, release._ Oh yeah, this is happening...

(October 31, 2644, Streets of Middletown, Night)

The heroes were called to the Presidental Mansion during the night of Halloween, where kids of all species were craving for candy and a visit to the dentist. Rodrigo was wearing a orange and blue gi with a turtle school symbol on it, he was dressed as Son Goku from the Dragonball series. Dominic was wearing a white and gold battle armor and a black leather unitard, he was dressed as the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, from the Dragonball series. Aaron was wearing a costume based on the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. Vicky was wearing a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash, she was dressed as the wife of Son Goku, Chi-Chi from the Dragonball series. Rick was wearing very light grey body clothing with fake white fur on the chestal region, white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to golden bracelets accented in cyan, boots of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold while the rest of the boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He also had two long quills behing his head with five coming out of his forehead, he was dressed as Silver the hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog games.

(Author's note: IT'S NO USE! Dead meme, sorry.)

Shado was wearing a black ninja outfit with a red belt around him. Bert has his fur dyed out with green dye and was wearing no shirt and torn purple shorts and was in his angered state but managed to control his anger, he was dressed as the Hulk from Marvel. Jess was wearing a costume that was based on the Darkstalkers character, Morrigan Aensland. Tina was wearing a yellow and green bodysuit that is based on the Marvel character, Rouge. Hotty was in a costume that looked like futuristic military armor from the future, the armor was all red and he had a toy shotgun, he was dressed like Sarge from the Red vs. Blue series. Coldy was in a costume that was the same as Hotty's, but his was light blue and he had a toy sniper rifle, he was dressed like Chruch from the same series Sarge was from, Red vs. Blue.

Dominic: So, can anybody run by me again, why are we being summoned for?

Rick: The call we got from Leonard sounded so urgent. It was rather odd, Leonard never sounded so...what's the word am I looking for?

Aaron: Obscure.

Rick: Yeah, that.

Dominic: Are you guys sure it's our Leonard? Maybe it's his brother's ghost haunting or possessing him.

Hotty and Coldy: Leonard is possessed!?

Tina: No he not. Dominic, you should probably keep quiet about the supernatural.

Dominic: As if you guys never experienced anything that ever scared you senseless before!

(15 minutes later, Presidental Mansion)

Rodrigo: Here we are. Um, quick question, do you guys have the feeling we're being watched?

Bert: *Walks by Rodrigo and enters the mansion* Nope.

Rodrigo: Oh yeah, just walk into the mansion without knocking first, classic.

Vicky: I have a strange feeling we are being watched.

Rodrigo: Are you just saying that because you have a thing for me?

Jess: Come on you two lovebirds. We don't got all night.

As the group began to walk through the hallways, the suspicion of being watch began to grow on Rodrigo and Vicky. When they reached at the entry of the presidental office, Rick knocked on the door and Leonard's voice was heard from the other side.

Leonard: Come in.

The group walked in and saw Leonard and Linda with other individuals that were out of the ordinary. The first individual was a woman with blue eyes and long blond hair. She has a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Her attire consists of a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She is also wearing a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses. The second individual was a attractive young woman with a almost platnium blonde hair with a flare cut and red eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which caused Dominic to stare. She wore a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. The third individual was a tall man that has short, spiky gold hair, green eyes, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Rodrigo: Well, this is awkward. So Leonard, mind introducing us to your friends?

Leonard: Right. *Points to the woman* This is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, she is the head of an organization known as the Hellsing Organization.

Sir Integra: Greetings.

Dominic: Holy crap! I thought you were a dude!

Sir Integra: I get that a lot.

Leonard: Continuing,...*Points to the tall man* this is Alexander Anderson.

Alexander: Good day. *Sees Dominic* So you must be the wee bastard that slaughtered all those police men a long time ago.

Dominic: Correct, but there's two things I never did, find Leprechauns and banshees,...hint hint.

Alexander: Very funny and I never found the chupacabra,...hint hint. *Dominic grumbles*

Leonard: Gentlemen, if you may. *Points to the younger woman* This is Seras Victoria or *Chuckles* "Police Girl".

Dominic's thoughts: So that's her name. Should've been Big-tittied Police Girl

Leonard: Last but not least is...is...what the? Oh god, where is he?

Jess: Where's who?

Suddenly, an head of a man in a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings appeared from a wall.

Alucard: HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?

Rodrigo and Vicky: *Screams in fear*.

Seras: Hello master!

Dominic's thoughts: And she's British, oh god yeah.

Leonard: Everyone, this is Alucard.

Alucard: Sup.

Rick: Quick question, Mr. Alucard, um, how are you doing that?

Alucard: Here's a simple answer, I'm a vampire.

Rodrigo: A vampire huh? Wait a minute, isn't your name backwards for-

Alucard: Dracula? Yes, yes indeed. So what are you dressed up as? A monkey?

Rodrigo: Hey!

 **X**

Dominic: *To Seras* So, you're a police girl, right?

Seras: Yes, before I became a full-fledged vampire.

Dominic: V-vampire!?

Seras: What's wrong never talked to a vampire girl before?

Dominic: ...Sam help me out.

Rodrigo: Nope, your problem.

Dominic: Damn you.

Seras: It's quite surprising to see survivors of the Mexican ethnicity.

Rodrigo: How come?

Seras: Well, the last survivors formed the Mexican Inquistion.

Rodrigo: Never expected that coming.

Seras: No one expected that coming, except Alucard, who killed them all when he had his restraint level go to zero.

Dominic: So Alucard killed the survivng Mexicans. God damn you, Alucard.

Alucard: Meh. God has damned me enough.

Part 2 Coming Soon! Next Halloween! *Evil laugh*


End file.
